All that time allows
by Mishisama
Summary: When Kagome's body changes, InuYasha must learn to control his desire, or risk losing the one he loves most. The sexual tension inspires Miroku to confront his feelings for Sango, will he be able to become the man that she needs him to be?
1. In Bloom

_All that Time Allows_

_By mishi_

Chapter 1

In Bloom

Hello, this is just a quick note to let you know that this is a 5 part storyline. All That Time Allows is only the beginning of it. The stories should be read in this order:

1 All That Time Allows – finished after chapter 16

2. Brief Moments – finished after chapter 19

3. Fragments of Time – just started, and yet to be posted

4. The Making of History – not written yet

5. In the Future Tense – not written yet

In Red, Sesshoumaru's Human Heart, My Lady Born of Mist, and Questions are all one-shot poems. They are inspired by the stories and can be seen as extra pieces of it.

And I do not own our favorite dog boy. He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Also, thanks to Ranuel for helping out with editing and research for this story.

Thanks for reading,

Mishi

DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. If you are **under 18, do not read this**. The story does have sexual content. With that said, I do not take responsibility for your exposure to sexual content. You made the choice to read it, so you deal with your parents.

Kagome stood alone in the small classroom. The sun had not yet risen, and she was surrounded by darkness. "What am I doing here this early?" she asked as she fumbled for the light switch. "Got it!" she cheered many chairs and desks later. "Now, what was it that I came here for?" Stepping forward, Kagome glanced around the room; she was hoping to find some clue that would trigger her failing memory.

From out of nowhere a familiar voice called her name, causing her to whirl around with a start. Inuyasha was standing at the back of the classroom, watching her while she caught her breath.

"What are you doing here, Inuyasha? Someone might see you!" she cried as she sped towards him. She couldn't believe that he was standing there with no hat, and in jeans and a t-shirt.

Coming to a halt before him, she looked him over from head to toe. "Why are you in jeans and a t-shirt?" She asked, tilting her head to one side. When she noticed how tight the clothing was, she couldn't help but admit how good it looked on his muscular body.

"Kagome," he whispered, placing his hands on her upper arms to pull her forward.

Next thing she knew she was on the teacher's desk with a half naked Inuyasha above her. They were both panting, and Inuyasha shirtless and in tight jeans wasn't going to make her pant less, regardless of what he was or wasn't about to do to her.

Inuyasha's hand had just entered her panties when the school nurse touched Kagome's shoulder. "Higurashi-san, are you feeling better?" the nurse sang.

Kagome all but fell out of the bed, she was startled so bad-arms flapping as she tried to push away someone who wasn't actually lying against her body.

"Oh, I'm feeling so much better," she said, trying to hide her embarrassment as her hands struggled to smooth out the wrinkles in her pink sundress. It had spaghetti straps with a little white mesh jacket to cover her arms and shoulders.

"The day is over, will you be alright to make it home, Higarashi-san?" The nurse asked, with a puzzled look on her face.

"Hai, don't worry about me, Takahashi-san, I'll be fine." Kagome grabbed her backpack and all but ran from the room.

The long ride home was exhausting, as an anxious Kagome hung from the hand strap above her head. The rocking of the train was not making her upset tummy any easier to forget. She had spent most of the day in the nurses office, which made her wonder if it had been worth the fight with Inuyasha to come back to her time to begin with.

'_I feel exhausted! I guess the 2 hour trip is a small price to pay for all the freedom of a private school. I really shouldn't complain; I can wear whatever I want to school now. It might take time to change and get ready to leave, but I can save Mama a lot of money by wearing my old uniforms in the Feudal Era. I mean, it's not like I have to worry about them looking old and torn up now.' _she thought.

Kagome paced the floor of her room trying to remember all the things she needed to take back to the Feudal Era. After finishing the mental checklist, she hurriedly worked at stuffing her textbooks into the backpack. She had to get back to Inuyasha soon. In fact, she was surprised that he hadn't shown up in her time by now. She had left him in the mist of one of his typical "you-can-go-home" tantrums. The thought of it was enough to make you shake her head in frustration. "My grades are slipping again, and I can't remember what I have learned from one test to the next. Ahhh…what should I do? I've been doing this for years, and it isn't getting any easier. Shards, tests, youkai, and Inuyasha…how much longer can I keep this up?" She looked at Buyo, as if the cat could reply, but he was contented with swatting at her hand as it move in and out of the pack's opening.

She had worked so hard to get into the right school. Now the pressure was only getting worse. She would have to work even harder to get into the right university. It was not helping that she was feeling ill. She couldn't focus on her homework because of it. All she could manage to focus her mind on was Inuyasha.

'_I wish he could just tell me that he misses me.' _She could envision him playing the tuff guy and acting like he didn't care that she had returned. '_If only he could…' _She pictured his arms around her.

'_What am I doing?'_ She came to her senses and threw her hands over her face._ 'I am better at controlling my daydreams than this. It must be because I am sick, s_he thought. _If I could just get rid of this headache and pain in my tummy I would be fine. Maybe I should stay here for a bit longer.' _

Buyo meowed at her in protest to her lack of movement. Looking at the cat she said, "I told Inuayasha that I would only be gone for 2 days. If I didn't go tonight he will come after me anyway. Does he even realize that it is hard for me to be away from him too? He can be so clueless."

She closed the pack and stared at it for a moment, '_I wonder what it would be like if he ever got the courage to kiss me. Would he try to do anything else if he did?' _Visions of Inuyasha kissing her neck and other body parts danced in her head.

She shook her head and closed her eyes. She tried to shake away the thoughts. '_What wrong with me? I don't have time to stand around thinking about this! I have to stop this before I see Inuyasha.' _

"Stop it Kagome, get your clothes changed and get going." She picked up an old uniform, so that she could change out of the yellow dress that she was in.

Then out of nowhere she was hit by a twinge of pain in her lower abdomen. 'C_ould I actually be...?' _She stopped the thought then marched straight to the bathroom.

Moments later she popped her head out of the bathroom door, "Mom, I need to talk to you."

Inuyasha paced back and forth as Kaede, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo set around the fire trying not to notice. Sunset was coming quickly and Kagome was still not back. It was going to be a windy night, but it would be clear and warm. He did not smell rain when he sniffed the air, so he would not have to worry about her getting rained on. _If she does not get here soon, I will have to go after her. The forest is not safe after dark. Why is she always this stupid? She should be here by now. _

"Inuyasha sit down and stop being so annoying", Shippo finally yelled. "You are driving us crazy!"

"Kagome said she would be back today. I am sure that she will be here soon," Sango said in an attempt to make him calm down.

"Why do you think I care when she gets back? I am just thinking about all the time that we are wasting." Inuyasha snapped in is usual arrogance.

Kaede did not bother to look away from the pot of food she was cooking on the fire as she spoke. "Inuyasha, if you do not stop pacing soon you will need to put new floor boards down for me."

"Feh!" He stopped to face them, arms folded across his chest, "Fine, I will go look for some shards by myself." He turned and left.

"Going to the well isn't he, " Shippo giggled.

"Where else?" Miroku sighed.

Inuyasha had just stepped off the small porch, when he noticed Kagome on the path leading to the hut. Realizing that she might guess that he was about to come after her he quickly turned and dove back inside.

"Well, I guess that I can wait a few minutes more." He stated as calmly as he could manage. He was trying to act bored.

"Kagome must be outside," Miroku remarked and took a sip of his tea as Inuyasha flinched.

"Ohayo," Kagome slipped in and past Inuyasha setting her backpack on the floor. She remained standing and was just about to say something when she noticed the odd looks that everyone had on there faces. "What?" she asked, as everyone seemed to look straight through her. She finally turned to see the look on Inuyasha's face. It was very close to the look of a hungry animal about to attack its prey. She had seen something similar to it when his youkai blood took over, but this look was a different sort of frightening.

He was slowly moving closer and sniffing the air as he did so. She couldn't move. He was only a foot away from her when he fell to his knees in front of her, placed his hands on her hips, and buried his face in her tummy.

"Inuyasha!" She was about to panic, "What are you doing?" He did not answer her, but moved his face lower down and nuzzled her stomach. "Osuwari!" she shrieked.

Finally, Inuyasha was brought back to his sense. Miroku was crouching at his side. "What the hell were you doing Inuyasha?"

"I'm sorry," he could not look up at her. He couldn't look anyone in the eye at the moment, but he had to try to explain. "I really did not mean to do that, Kagome. The wind must have been blowing away from me when you were coming up to the hut. I could have been more prepared for it if I had known."

Kagome stood with Sango's arms around her. '_Oh no, he can't possibly know. I should have stayed home until this was over. I can't believe that it has that kind of an affect on him. This can not be real.' _

"What are you talking about Inuyasha," Sango asked. Miroku remained silent as well as Kaede. They both were starting to see where this was going.

"I don't know what you would call it for humans, but she is in heat," Inuyasha slowly stood up, while managing to avoid everyone's faces. "I need to go outside." He turned to leave and Miroku followed.

"My mother said I was a late bloomer," Kagome explained as she set down between Sango and Kaede.

Shippo tried to ignore what was being said. He didn't think the guys would be having a better conversation, so he decided to stick with Kirara and just ignore the whole thing.

Meanwhile, outside on the porch Miroku sat down next to his shaken friend. This had to be the strangest thing he had seen Inuyasha do. He would have died laughing if he had not known Inuyasha so well. Instead, he chose to understand how hard Inuyasha really had it.

"Are you alright Inuyasha?"

"Don't be stupid! Why wouldn't I be alright?"

He still couldn't look Miroku in the eye, and his voice couldn't cover the emotion that he was feeling. He was not sure what he would do next and the uncertainty frightened him. '_How can I look at her after that? Am I going to do that again? How can I be around her when I can not control myself?'_

"Talk to me Inuyasha. I don't think that you have much of a chance handling this on your own."

"Fine, I'm not alright. Happy?"

"Why did you react that way towards her? You have never done so to Sango, and she has been a woman for some time now."

'_I can not admit this. What can I say to explain if I can't tell him the truth?' _Inuyasha gritted his teeth. He knew that there was only one way to explain it, because Miroku would figure it out eventually.

"I'm not attracted to Sango. I don't pay much attention to her scent. I do with Kagome. When Kagome is afraid I know it. When Kagome is nervous I know it. When Kagome is excited I know it. I can smell her scent change and hear her heart beat as if it were my own. I try not to notice, but I can't help but do anything else."

"You know all that but you still do not realize that she is in love with you?" Miroku closed his eyes and shock his head in disbelief, "you can't possibly be that stupid."

That made Inuyasha turn to face him at last, " Just because she feels these things doesn't mean that she wants anything to happen between us," He turned to look at the ground as he continued, "I tried to kiss her once, but she turned me away."

"That had to be before we met. As I see it, there is no way that she would reject you."

"Even if that were true, how can I ask her to be with me? My life belongs to Kikyo even if my heart belongs to Kagome. I have to protect Kikyo, but I can't let Kagome go. It is not fair to ask her to give me more than she has already, regardless of how much I want to ask." With that said he got up and stalked away.

The next morning Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo set out for Inuyasha's forest.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sango asked from a few steps behind Kagome.

"Sango-chan, I have to see him sometime. I came back to keep him from going crazy. I have to make sure that I will not have to leave every time this happens to me." Kagome did not turn to see the side look that Sango was giving to Miroku. Instead she continued walking. She was determined to see Inuyasha. She remembered all the times she slept at the bottom of the tree as he kept silent vigil over her. He even sat silently by as she bathed, and not once had he truly attempted to peep at her. He has always been the gentlemen no matter how many times she accused him of being less. She was sorry for being so mean to him about it now.

She was looking upward to check all the tree tops as she walked. Finally her eyes caught something red in a tree coming up on her left. As they got closer, she could see him perched on one of the high limbs. One leg dangling as he kept perfect balance. _I am sorry Inuyasha. Please do not let this drive us apart. You don't have to. I am guilty of thinking of you that way too. _

"Why did he get all weird anyway? Can I call him nosy?" Shippo giggled from Miroku's shoulders.

"Try to be kind to him and don't tease him about this, Shippo," Miroku stated passively. "He feels bad enough as it is. He will be fine if we are willing to be patient with him."

Inuyasha didn't need Kagome to call up to him. He knew she was coming. He knew she was there. Her scent was being carried to him on the breeze. He had not slept well because of that scent. He could not keep the thought of going to her out of his mind. He closed his eyes and remembered how it felt to have her stomach against his face. That thick wonderful scent of hers still danced in his nostrils.

"Inuyasha! Come down, Inuyasha. We have work to do."

He did not look down at her, but growled, "Aren't you afraid that I will attack you?" He knew that it would hurt her the moment he said it, but it was too late to take it back. _Why do I always have to make her pay for my foolishness?_

"Osuwari!"

"Grrrr, "He looked up at her from the whole his body had made when it hit the ground. With clinched teeth he thought, '_Now I remember, because she can do that to me!'_

Kagome knelt down before him, "Well, at least you seem to have your self control back."


	2. Confrontations

_All that Time Allows_

By Mishi

Chapter 2

Confrontations

Everyone except Inuyasha sat in a circle facing each other. A whole day had passed since Kagome forced him out of his tree. The week so far was starting out slow. With the number of shards decreasing they were encountering more and more free time. It was starting to become disturbingly clear that they were all going to have to keep themselves amused. Normally this was not such a bad thing, but under the circumstances, everyone would have preferred a good fight over facing the sexual tension.

'_I wonder how long he is going to avoid me,' _Kagome wondered as she stared across the distance at Inuyasha's still form. '_He could at least sit here and talk to the others. I can't stand this.' _With that thought Kagome was up and moving toward him. The others did not say a word, but decided to silently watch her go.

Although he was a good distance from the group, Inuyasha was still to close to her for his own comfort. It was the best he could do without completely going off by himself. He was afraid to stray too far, because he would not be there to protect them if a youkai were to attack.

He had given up trying not to think about her. Instead he let himself remember her last birthday. For him, her birthday would always be an anniversary for them. This year had been very dear to him, although, he wouldn't admit it to her.

Kagome had invited him to return to her time with her. She had a surprise waiting for him when they gathered in the small kitchen. Her mother had two small cakes waiting for them as they entered the kitchen. One was for her and the other for him. He had no idea when his birthday was, and she had known that fact. She had been the only person who had ever wanted to know anything about the day he came into the world. It had never meant anything to him until that day.

That same evening, she had offered him the floor next to her bed. It was not much, but it showed that she wanted him to stay there with her. She had left the room to change into her pajamas, but returned to the room to room to brush her hair. Oddly enough watching her brush her hair had been the most seductive thing in the world to him. It was the way that she had closed her eyes and stood with her head bent back and to the side. She made it look like it was the most enjoyable thing she had ever felt. She had aroused him, and he knew that she had no idea that she had done it. He had to leave her then regardless of how confusing it had been to her. If he had stayed the night he might have made a fool of himself.

The reminiscing was interrupted when he realized she was coming toward him. '_Damn it, there isn't any wind and her scent is still enough to reach me! I have it now and I can't ignore it. I don't want to ignore it. How much longer can she be like this?'_

It did not take much time to clear the space between them. Kagome decide to wait for him to say something to her before setting down, but after a few minutes of silence, '_He has to know that I am here. I guess I will have to make the first move like always.' _

"Can I sit with you, Inuyasha?"

"Do it at your own risk."

"You can't even look at me?"

"I'm sorry, Kagome." His shoulders slumped down even lower then it had already been.

Before all this got started, he had only apologized to her once in the past. He had come to see her after an argument over Kouga. She had gone home angry and his pride had been hit pretty hard. They had both been stubborn about the situation, but it had been Inuyasha who had truly taken the first steps to work the mess out. He had been watching her as she slept. That was when the alarm clock by her bed had gone off. He all but destroyed the clock in an attempt to silence it. He had finally darted out the window, taking the clock with him. Realizing that he had come to see her she returned to the Feudal Era. She was expecting him to apologize for doubting her, but he only apologized for the clock. The fact that he was apologizing now told her that he had to feel terribly embarrassed and shaken by what had happened. She prayed that the damage was not so bad that he could not get over it.

She took her usual place at his side, "I am not mad at you. I understand why you did it. I was just embarrassed and startled."

"I'm still sorry."

"Just look at me, Inuyasha. I can't stand this anymore." With her right hand she took hold of his hair. He did not fight her. Instead he turned to look at her."It really was not all that bad. It would have been nice if you could have let me know you thought of me like that in some other way. Something less public and with the right mood, but I really am ok with it. I'm only sorry that I am putting you through this."

"Will you explain to me what this mood thing is that you keep bringing up?" he snapped. When he looked into her eyes the thought finally hit him that Kagome now knew that he physically desired her, "Now who is the pervert? Who said I wanted you that way?" He was blushing as he turned way, and tried to ignore the pain of her pulling at his hair. He was starting to get used to it. She always tugged on his hair to get his attention. It was one of the things he always remembered about the day they met.

"I said I didn't mind!" She barked back at him. She felt wounded suddenly. She turned to stare off into the trees that surrounded the edge of the clearing. "Besides, you don't react that way when Sango is…um…in heat," she really did not like putting it that way, but how else was she going to put it. Anything else would either confuse him, or sound gross.

She decided to move in front of him so that he could not look away from her so easily, "If you don't think of me like that then way haven't you done that to Sango?" Inuyasha had no reply. So she continued, "I have never once seen you lick her tummy, or sniff at her underwear!"

"I did not!" Inuyasha's face was now a brighter red then his kimono.

"Yes you did!"

"Houshi-sama, they are getting loud. Should we continue pretending that we don't notice?"

"That might be best, Sango-Chan. I don't think that Inuyasha can stand the attention right now. The more we leave them to themselves the better."

"Can I laugh if she tells him to sit again?" Shippo asked the monk in all seriousness.

'_Damn it! I did,' _he recalled how he his nose had found the hem of her shirt and cleared a small opening of naked flesh. It is why he lowered his face to begin with. He had to do it to move the cloth out of his way.

"Please tell me that no one else noticed that," he whispered as he leaned forward on his hands and his eyes closed.

She reached out to him, closing the short distance between them, and took his face in her hands. That small jester had been too much for him to fight. When he looked up into her eyes something in him sent chills through his body. He knew what her skin tasted like. How soft it was. The memory was so strong he could feel it. He had never wanted anything so much in his life. The smell of her body was to enticing. He ended up pushing her back and pouncing on top of her. His hands were on both sides of her shoulders, which left no room for escape.

"Way to go Inuyasha," Miroku muttered seconds before Sango's fist collided with his head.

"Pervert! We are not noticing remember?"

Kagome could hear her heartbeat in her ears. She was as afraid as she was excited by his aggressiveness. Whatever he was going to do she couldn't move to prevent it. Her face was as red as his now, and it was almost impossible to breathe. His long hair hung like a curtain around them. He had stopped moving with his face only inches from hers.

'_What is he waiting for? He is so close. Kiss me Inuyasha. That look on your face…you want to. What do you want me to do?' _ She tried to appear calm in hopes that he would be encouraged to continue. The setting sun brought out the deep ember of his eyes. She tried to focus on those eyes, because the feel of his body on hers was not going to give her the calm appearance she wanted. He started sniffing at the air, and her heart nearly jumped out of her chest. '_This is it! He is giving into it.'_ She closed her eyes and braced herself.

"Someone's coming," he growled and set back on his knees.

"What?" She blinked as she fought to decipher what he had just said. Then she felt it, "Shikon shards."

She was so caught up in Inuyasha that she did not notice. '_That could be dangerous. How did he sense it? _She continued to watch him as he stood and held a hand out to her. _That must have been why he was hesitating.' _

Miroku and Sango were soon standing at Inuyasha's back as a small tornado came crashing towards them. Kouga sprang from a small tornado and slid to a halt just about a yard from were they stood.

"I thought that was Kagome's scent," he stated and went silent as he sniffed at the air.

'_How many men are going to do that? I know I stink, but this is getting ridiculous. I am so going to put on more perfume and take a bath the first chance I get!_

"Grrrr," Inuyasha clinched his hands into fists, "Stop that, she is not a piece of meat!"

'_Look who is talking.'_ She looked at Inuyasha. '_I have to do something before they start fighting. They are bad enough around each other already. In this state, I don't know what Inuyasha might do.' _

Kouga stepped in closer and Inuyasha tensed up all the more. He looked like he was about to attack Kouga as Kagome stepped in between the two of them, "Are you just passing by, Kouga?" She really could not think of anything else to say, but it did manage to confuse Inuyasha enough to give her time to think. His focus was on her for the moment. Now if she could just figure out a way to keep him from getting mad at her.

"My pack heard that Naraku's castle had appeared over that mountain," he turned slightly to point to the far off mountain behind him.

"Then you are still seeking revenge for you fallen comrades?" Miroku asked calmly. He also was concerned for Inuyasha and figured that the conversation would be a useful distraction. "Did you have any luck?"

"He was not there when we arrived. I am not so disappointed in missing the chance to tear him apart now." His attention turned back to Kagome, "Your scent is different…so that is why you have stayed with dog face. You were not ready to be my woman until now."

'_Kouga really can be more of a jerk than Inuyasha can be on his bad days. I can't believe that I ever felt sorry for him. I may not want to be mean, but if I don't say something I will hurt Inuyasha.' _

It was time for her to see it from Inuyasha's point of view. Every time she had been nice to Kouga in the past, Inuyasha got hurt. He did not have the self esteem to believe that Kouga was not a threat to him. At last it made sense to her. '_If I want him this much I have to do something to prove it_.'

Kagome then did the only thing she could think of. She had to make Kouga understand that she was with Inuyasha regardless of how things might end up in their future. As Kouga stepped forward Kagome stepped back until she could feel Inuyasha's body. Without turning she put her arms around his waste and gave a slight tug on his robes. '_Put your arms around me Inuyasha. It will get the message across.'_

Inuyasha couldn't think. All he could manage was to look at the back of her head. Kagome gave him another tug as she kept talking. He was so dumbfounded that he could not make out anything that was being said. Then he did something brilliant, he turned to look at Sango. She managed to put her arms around her shoulders without being noticed by anyone else but him. He very slowly followed her lead and gently wrapped his arms around Kagome's shoulders. Her body softened slightly as she leaned back into his arms.

"…so you see, Inuyasha is not in the best of moods. You shouldn't really provoke him," Kagome warned.

'_What did she tell Kouga!' _ Inuyasha was regaining his hearing and not sure if he liked what he had just heard. He decided that he was going to try really hard not to flinch if he had just heard what he thought he had.

"So, you have no self control do you dog face?" Kouga laughed. "That's a shame. I have had a great deal of experience with beautiful females. I wouldn't have such problems controlling my desires. Kagome, why waste you time with this puppy?"

Kagome tightened her arms around his waist. She feared that things were about to turn ugly. '_Don't fight. I am showing you that you don't need to fight him.' _

"However you see it, she's still my woman and not yours." Inuyasha made the words sound convincing despite the fact he had to swallow his pulse to get them out.

All eyes were on Inuyasha. Even Kagome was trying to look back at him without letting Kouga know she was surprised.

Kouga hesitated for a moment before speaking. He could tell that things were not what they seemed, but they were both being more convincing then usual. "Well, I guess that settles it for now. But when you get bored with this runt, Kagome, remember I'll be waiting." With that he turned tail and was off.

Inuyasha's embrace had been loose enough for her to turn her body without breaking it. She looked at his face. His eyes were still fixed on the small tornado that was heading away from them.

"I really hate that guy. I don't have a dog face!"

"Inuyasha, am I really your woman?"

He looked down at her and realized that he could kiss her. She would not runaway. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to say yes to her question.

"Shippo no!" It was Sango's words that broke Inuyasha's concentration.

"Kiss her!" Shippo cheered as he landed on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Seconds later the small fox boy set whimpering on the ground as a grumpy Inuyasha stalked towards the camp with Kagome close behind him.

"What did I do?" he cried rubbing his head, "I was only trying to encourage him."

"This is going to be a long night," Miroku said sadly as he turned to look at Sango, who simply stood there with her hand over her mouth and trying not to laugh.


	3. Longing

_All that Time Allows_

By Mishi

Chapter 3

Longing

The next morning everyone was exhausted from lack of sleep, except Shippo. The young fox boy had managed to sleep quite soundly despite Kagome's restlessness. The tension was thick enough to keep Miroku and Sango awake with worry. They were actually up and getting ready to get everyone moving.

It occurred to Kagome that Inuyasha really did not sleep much at all. She had seen this in the past, but had never really given it much thought until now. Her mother did warn her that she might feel more sensitive to Inuyasha's presence. Physically her body would start to crave male affection, after all this was the blooming of her womanhood. For the most part she understood, but she was not ready for the affect he was having on her. It was hard enough just wanting him to return her love, but this added more confusion to what her heart had already been trying to tell her. She kept seeing Inuyasha leaning over her as he had been before Kouga showed up. If she managed to get that vision out of her mind she would only start thinking of how he placed his arms around her. Then there was how he licked her tummy the first night she had returned. There really was little room for escape.

'_Something has to happen soon. I can not keep these thought out of my head. And if I give into them the cramps get worse. My body is going to kill me or I will end up attacking Inuyasha myself._'

She tried to think of what this had to be doing to Inuyasha. '_He apparently is more dog than he would ever care to admit. That nose of his was just too sensitive for its own good_. _What if he is really that controlled by his youkai nature? He should be able to tell when I'm afraid. Does that mean he can tell when I am excited? No, how could he?'_ She looked over at him. He had been quietly watching her, but turned away when their eyes met. '_Oh, no…he can!' _Her mind screamed.

She all but jump out of the sleeping bag then, which startled the still sleeping Shippo. "Hey, what happened?"

"We need to get ready to move on, Shippo."

"Why is everyone acting so strange? Is sex really this much trouble? My mom and dad never acted like this." he insisted, but was ignored simply because no one wanted to go into it at that moment.

"Where should we go?" Miroku inquired.

"I really would love to have a bath," Kagome insisted.

Inuyasha stood up, "Fine, let's go."

"But where?" she looked at him.

"There is a hot spring near that mountain. Then if you want to keep going there is a village not too far from the spring." He looked to Miroku, "The spring is far enough way from the village that you can leave me in the forest so you can all get some rest." With that said, he grabbed her backpack and started walking. After a few glance were shot back and forth between the others, they too decided to start walking.

It took Miroku no time at all to catch up with Inuyasha. He wanted to talk to Inuyasha almost as much as Sango wanted to talk to Kagome. Sango would be keeping Kagome a safe distance back while they talked, and Miroku would try to keep Inuyasha a safe distance ahead. This worked out better then anything they could have planned the night before. Maybe they could help their friends to deal with this since Inuyasha and Kagome were not managing to deal with it well on there own.

"InuYasha, why don't you ask Kagome to have sex with you?" Miroku asked calmly.

Inuyasha nearly swallowed his tongue. "What!" He barked as he hit Miroku over the head, which caused then to stop.

The girls also stopped dead in there tracks. A transformed Kirara, who was carrying Shippo, stopped a small distance behind them. Kirara's job was to keep Shippo amused during this master plan.

"Why did Inuyasha just hit Miroku?" She turned to her friend, "I knew something was up when everyone decided to walk in pairs. Sango-chan, what is going on?"

"We thought that we could separate you both and talk."

"Talk about what?" Kagome was growing more concerned about the guys now.

"We were hopping to figure out a way to...um…to make you both..." She was watching the guys and trying to figure out what to say at the same time. It was just occurring to Sango that maybe this was not the best idea. "It would help if you both get your feelings out in the open, right?"

"Miroku is going to explain dating to Inuyasha?" Kagome shot her a disbelieving glance.

Sango simply sighed and apologized.

"Inuyasha, it is clear that you want to. Isn't that way you are both so irritated? You are both in love. You can no longer deny that. Why would you need to?"

"Do you ever think of anything else?" He started walking again, "I told you why once already."

"So you are in debt to Kikyou. That is all the more reason that you should not waste the precious time that you have with Kagome."

Inuyasha was actually stunned by what Miroku said. That idea would give his mind something to think about as he walked.

"Hey, Miroku," Inuyasha turned his head to look at him as they walked. "Kagome thinks that Sango likes you. Why don't you stop being such a lecher around her so you can find out?"

Miroku's shoulders tightened up and his eyes narrowed, "What do you mean? She doesn't seem to want my attention."

"Feh, that is only because you can't keep your hand off her butt."

"Do you have a better suggestion?"

"It was Sango's idea for me to put my arms around Kagome yesterday. Maybe that would be something that she would like you to do to her. Hasn't she told you before that you needed to learn to do something else with that hand?"

Miroku hunched his shoulders even more as his right eye started to twich. "Are you enjoying yourself Inuyasha?"

"Yes," he said with a big grin on his face as he looked at the road ahead. After a moment of silence the grin faded. He turn his face back to Miroku and asked, "What's mood?"

"Kagome, do you want to be with Inuyasha. I…I mean…do you want to have sex with him?"

Kagome blushed, " Sango-chan, we haven't even kissed yet!"

"Well, would you turn him down if he tried to kiss you?"

"Of course not."

"Well, what if you kiss? Would you then?"

"Maybe. I don't know what I would do." She looked down at the bike that she was pushing with a strong impulse to jump on it and make her escape back to the Bone Eaters Well.

"Do you want to?" Sango pushed.

Kagome took her time before answering. She thought about what it might mean if she were to have sex with Inuyasha. Then she realized that she did not really know what he even thought about sex or what it would mean to him. For her it would mean that she would be with him for the rest of their life. Yes, he did not like how Miroku responded to women, but that did not tell her how his mind really worked. Then there would be Kikyou. How could she expect to be with him as long as Kikyou walked in this world?

"I don't know enough to give you an honest answer. I think that I might want to if he ever asked me, but wanting and happening are always complicated things when it comes to Inuyasha."

At last they were at the spring. Kagome could finally have the bath that she wanted so badly. Sango was more than happy to join her. Inuyasha was contented with the idea of going off alone into the forest for firewood. Miroku only thought was of resting. He chose to stay behind with Shippo, who would make sure that Miroku let he girls have their privacy.

It was not much of a surprise that they had discovered a small hut that had been abandoned. You could find several as you wandered the countryside. War and youkai had left many homes empty in this time. It would shelter them for as long as they wanted to stay.

"Oh, this water is great." Kagome said as she sunk into the water.

'_I really needed this.'_ She let the water surround her. '_I hope that Inuyasha is okay. I need to talk to him, but if he plans to spend the next few days in the forest by himself we will never talk. Maybe he will come to me if I give him time.' _

"Sango-chan, you asked me if I would have sex with Inuyasha. If Miroku were more serious about it, would you have sex with him?"

"What?" She asked, trying not to act embarrassed. "Why would I want to have sex with Miroku?"

"You're not in love with him?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Sango-chan, you talk about me and Inuyasha. You don't have to lie. You can tell me."

"Miroku is too much of a playboy for me. Beside, he has too many problems with his personality."

"Other then being obsessed with women, I don't think that there is anything wrong with his personality," Kagome looked at her, "He has some good qualities. He really doesn't like to see a female suffering. He can be brave and very kind."

"He is charming when he wants to be, isn't he?" Sango looked down at the water and tried to fight back a smile. "Miroku would be wonderful if he wasn't such a pervert," she giggled and splashed Kagome with water.

Inuyasha grumbled as he roamed the forest. The fact that he was so close to the spring would not leave his mind. He wanted to go closer, but fought the idea. He had actually seen Kagome naked twice before. He recalled each both incidences. He thought about how things had changed during the time between first time he had seen her and the second time. Kagome had changed to him. He had changed also.

The first time he had seen her naked, it had not meant much to him. They had just met and he could only think of her as Kikyou, whom he had convinced himself that he hated. She was taking a bath in the river near the village. He had been trying to find a good opportunity to swipe a shard from her since she was distracted. Her body was half out of the water by time she had noticed he was there. At that moment he was only looking at another body.

As he though of the second time, he stopped walking and closed his eyes. He could see her in his mind as if she were standing in front of him. They had both thought each other to be dead. He was so glad she was alive, his Kagome. The joy of seeing him alive was there in her eyes. That was the face, and the body, that he couldn't get out of his mind.

He opened his eyes to realize that he was at the edge of the spring. If he had not stopped walking to think of her, he would have left the cover of the trees and been discovered by the girls. He pushed himself closer to one of the trees. He turned away just a Sango was about to leave the water.

"I am ready to return to the camp," Sango announced as she left the water. "Aren't you coming?"

There was little more than an hour left before twilight. After night fall she would have no choice but to be around everyone. Right now she really didn't want to be around anyone. She did not want to do or think about any thing except the relaxing warm water. This was the first relaxing moment she had had in a long time, and she didn't want it to be over so soon.

"Inuyasha is in the forest, I am sure if there were any youkai around he has gotten them already." Kagome sunk even lower into the water, "I just want to set here a bit longer. I promise that I will be in camp before the sun drops blow the trees."

Inuyasha watched Sango leave. It only took him a few moments to decide to step out of the trees. He had to admit that he did not get many chances to be alone with her. '_If I'm going to honestly consider Miroku's advice I need this moment. Maybe I can control myself enough to talk.' _

"Kagome," he said softly.

She was clearly startled, but relaxed when he did not move any closer. She had to force the words to come out of her mouth, "Why are you here Inuyasha?"

"I thought that we should talk. I didn't plan on coming to you here, but this is where I ended up."

"I guess this is a good place." She looked around for a place that she could be closer to the edge of the spring, "I can't get much closer to the edge. It might be hard to keep our voices down."

"Turn around. I will undress and come in." He started to take his outer kimono off.

"Huh!" She was alarmed now. This was not something she would expect form him. She didn't honestly know how to react.

"You should know that I wouldn't hurt you," he looked so defeated as he said it.

As he turned to retreat Kagome rose from the water, "Stop Inuyasha." He turned back to her and she instantly dropped back into the water. "I will turn around while you undress."

'_Oh God, what am I doing?'_ Her mind was racing. Her heart was pounding. '_He is getting undress behind me.'_

His hands were shaking so bad that he could barely undress. '_Get control of yourself. You are only going to talk. It is not like you are going to…' _He stopped the thought and stepped into the water. He was trying to move as slowly as he could.

"Kagome, you can turn around," he said as he placed his hand on her shoulder, gently turning her around. He was on his knees in the water now, and he could smell the fear and the excitement coming off her body.

Her eyes were closed as tight as she could manage to get them. The fact that he was touching her was not helping her to make up her mind about what she should do. '_I can't look at him. He is naked right here in front of me and I have no idea what I want.'_

He released her and move back, "Kagome, look at me. I can't say what I need to say to you if you don't look at me."

She opened her eyes, and tried to look at everything else around her. He was relieved that she did not know what to do. He was confused himself too, but he couldn't take his eyes of her.

"If Kikyou hadn't been returned to this world by that old witch, do you think you would be with me right now?"

"I am with you."

"You know what I mean," he said softly as a touch of red appeared on his cheeks.

"Inuyasha?" this was not what she was expecting from him.

"I don't know how to tell to you what I want to say. I haven't had any practice with this sort of stuff. I couldn't be like this with anyone else, but you."

"What does sex mean to you, Inuyasha?"

For the second time that day, he add nearly swallowed his tongue. "What do you mean?" He was starting to fidget.

"Does sex mean that you are with someone forever or is it just something that people do?" She could see that the question was strange for him. "What do you know about sex?"

"I haven't…I've seen the animals. I have an idea of what to do," he insisted as he looked down at the water. The red covered more then his cheeks now. His voice grew soft, "I haven't thought of anyone else this way."

"Not even Kikyou?"

"I never got the chance to know her the way I know you. It all happened to fast. Besides, I know that I couldn't have trusted her the way I do you. I've given you more of myself then I could've ever given her."

"I'm glad it means something you. I'm glad I mean that much to you." She was very relieved and it showed. She let her body relax, which made it less difficult to be naked with him.

"My mother only had my father. I mean, as far as I know, she was never with anyone else until she died. I don't know if my father truly loved Sesshomaru's mother. I know that he loved mine. He had the Tetsusaiga made to protect us both from his enemies. Myoga makes it sound like they only wanted each other. I sorta got the feeling that once you mated, it was forever." He stopped to take a deep breath. He kept his eyes fixed on this finger as it made swirls in the water. "If you want to mate…I would like to have you as my mate."

"You want me to be your wife?"

"Yes, I do," he was puzzled that she had to ask. "You knew that I was attracted to you. Miroku made it sound like I was the only one who didn't know I was in love with you. You honestly thought I would have you any other way. That is why this has all be so difficult."

"You are in love with me?"

"Yes, but do you understand that I have to protect Kikyou? Even if it costs me my life. It is not something that I want to do, but I owe her that much. It is not fair of me to ask, but can you live with that?" He reached out to her. He placed his hands on her upper arms as he moved closer to her. Without words he was begging her to understand what he really didn't want to understand himself. Understanding would mean that he would have to face it. He would not be able to run away anymore. Or worse, he could loose Kagome completely.

Her silence worried him. He had to make her understand. "Kagome, if Kikyou doesn't belong in this world than I don't either. I was supposed to die a long time ago, but I was given the chance to be here with you. It was your tie to Kikyou that brought you to me. Remember how much I disliked you when we first met? I was afraid of you. Now I am afraid of loosing you. I can't find any other explanation other then we were created for each other. No matter how short the time is. I was made to be here with you. You were made to be here with me. Kikyou had a part in bring us together. How could I not be grateful to her for giving me you?"

She was surprised that he had thought about it so much. How could she argue with this after he had put so much thought into it? After all, she had not thought about it that much. She just knew that she wanted to be with him. Nothing else mattered beyond that fact.

"If I can accept this then I'm your wife?"


	4. To Drink of Desire

_All that Time _Allows

By Mishi

Chapter 4

To Drink of Desire

Things were too quiet that evening. Inuyasha was still in a bad mood over being interrupted, Kagome was embarrassed, and everyone else seemed to be in too much pain to risk making Inuyasha angry again. Miroku had more band-aids then anyone else, so he was going out of his way to be nice. Everyone had taken their usual sleeping positions. Miroku and Inuyasha set with crossed legs at their side of the small hut. On the girls side, Kagome curled up with Shippo in one corner and Sango curled up next to Kirara in the other.

Inuyasha sat watching Kagome sleep from his corner of the room. It was going to be another long night for him. He was getting better at controlling himself, but he was still feeling a great deal of frustration. Being interrupted earlier did not make things any better. It was not just the idea of having sex with her, but the idea of being that close to her. She understood him. She wanted to be with him. He could feel comfortable with her. She made him feel like he belonged in this world. He had been treated as an outcast for so long that he didn't know how good it could feel to be a part of someone's life. He was lucky to have her. He was lucky to have them all. He suddenly felt sorry for being so hard on everyone. He really needed to find a place to be alone with Kagome, and the only way he could do that was to get help from his friends. All he wanted was one uninterrupted evening with the woman he loved. If he did not do this soon he was going to go mad!

"Go settle in next to her, Inuyasha." Miroku suggested in a hushed voice.

"Huh?" Inuyasha eyes went wide. "What are you saying?"

"She is your woman now. We all know it. You have nothing to be embarrassed about," Miroku noticed that Sango was growing restless. To keep his voice from waking her, he moved in closer to Inuyasha before he continued. "Do you have the control to hold her as you sleep?"

He swallowed and returned his gaze to Kagome's motionless body, "I think so."

"Then go to her. Don't worry about it. She will not mind, you will see."

Inuyasha looked into Mirokus's sincere but badly bruised face, "I am sorry I attacked you earlier." Without waiting for a response, Inuyasha rose and walked over to settle down next to Kagome.

"Kagome," he whispered into her ear. He instantly ducked expecting her to swing her arms or something. She did have a bad habit of hitting him when he caught her off guard.

"What!" She started to move.

"Shhh, I came to sleep with you."

"We can't do that now…everyone will see us!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Stupid, I said sleep!" He moved himself into a better position so he could spoon himself against her body. He put his arm around her waste, just under the body of the sleeping fox boy. "Now get comfortable."

"Are you sure that you can do this?"

"Yes, now let me enjoy it." He snuggled his face against her hair. It was soft and smelled sweet like some kind of fruit. He moved his hand under her shirt and pushed it flat against her stomach.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered as Shippo shifted in her arms.

"I just want to touch your skin. I'll not do anything else. It's really not that bad is it?" He thought about it for a second then, "Would you feel better if I moved my hand?"

She thought about it before answering him. The skin under his hand was tingling. "No, I actually think it feels nice. I just don't want you to get yourself in trouble."

"This is very satisfying…even peaceful." He wondered if he had chosen the correct word. "Yeah, it is honestly peaceful. I can enjoy your scent and feel your flesh. It might not have been so bad before if I could've done this before now."

"I wonder why touching my skin…" The rest of the question caught in her throat as Inuyasha's hand slid up her body. It stopped just below her bra. He snuggled closer against her. Shippo rolled a few inches away from them. Not having Shippo so close to them did make her feel a little more comfortable. She was trying not to say anything negative to Inuyasha. She wanted to see if he would stop on his own. She also could not help it that she liked the feel of his hand on her body.

Besides, she was afraid that discouraging him now might affect his courage in the future. It had taken so long to get to this point, so she was not going to do anything to change this new side of Inuyasha. She closed her eyes and tried to keep him speaking. Hopefully it would be enough of a distraction to keep him in control.

"If you could sense when I was excited all this time, why didn't you ever say anything to me about it until now?"

"I didn't know if you were thinking about me?" He started moving his thumb slowly back and forth as she continued, "Why didn't you ever tell me that I made you excited."

It was getting difficult for her to speak, "You know what that is doing to me don't you."

"Yes, do you want me to stop it?"

Inuyasha's new aggression was going to be the death of her, "You should stop…you are going to loose control of yourself." She was starting to loose her voice. She could feel him sniffing at her hair, and his hand was kneeding her stomach. She wanted to say something, but her voice was failing her suddenly.

"You don't want me to stop. I like that I can do this to you."

He was right. She was enjoying it, but it did not keep her from getting angry with him. "It would figure, you get the reaction you want and you get arrogant."

"I'm sorry," he stopped moving his hand, but left it on her stomach. He was not trying to maker her angry. He let the disappointment come across in his voice, "I got the impression that you like feeling excited, so I wanted to make you excited. That way I know you are excited because of me, and I could enjoy it too."

"Why would you think that I liked being excited?" She could not deny it, but she wanted to know how he had figured it out.

"I did not sleep last night. I know that you were awake most of the night. You were excited, but you didn't try to stop it. You seemed to get more excited as the night went on."

"How could you possibly know that I wasn't trying to fight it? Wait, how could you tell I was getting more excited?" She almost turned over to face him completely, but didn't. She had to stop and remember that Shippo was still sleeping next to her. He was still close enough that the movement could disturb him.

Inuyasha really didn't know if he was ready to admit to anything, and he was starting to feel stupid for bringing it up. He sighed and decided that he did owe her an answer. "There have been nights that I could only think about being with you. I noticed that if I make myself think of other things that I can control it. If I give into the fantasies, I only get more excited and wake up annoyed. It can't be that different for you."

Shippo moved father way from Kagome. The movement startled them both. They were silent for a moment as Shippo sat up, "I am going to go over to sleep with Sango…you guys talk too much."

Now they both felt stupid. Kagome could feel the heat in her face. Inuyasha was only silent for a moment, "should I finish answering your question?"

"I guess you can. At least we don't have to worry about waking Shippo now." She wondered if it was a lack of tact or if he really did not get it.

"Your scent gets thicker the more you get excited. There's a point that it seems like your body is…calling out to me." He started needing at her stomach again. He was hoping that she would not stop him this time and let herself enjoy it.

She didn't know if she was fine with the thought that he could tell all this by just sniffing the air. It was far to intimate to ignore, and unfair that she could not tell these thing about him.

"Then did you enjoy yourself last night?" She had to know.

"If I could have been like this, then yes. It also would have helped me to know that you were thinking about me." He let his hand trace the top of her skirt. She was getting excited again and it helped him relax. It meant that she could forgive him and he hadn't hurt her feelings too badly. "Were you thinking about me?"

"You know that I was thinking about you."

"Part of me knew, but part of me needed to her you say it." He moved his hand up to her bra, "Can I take this off?" His finger darted under the edge of her bra. He gave it a light tug.

"No! We are not alone in here, you know."

"They're asleep. I can tell by their breathing."

'_This can't be Inuyasha. He is much too sure of himself.' _She thought as she turned over on her back. She quickly realized that it might have been a big of a mistake, because Inuyasha's lips were on hers before she could stop him. When he finally pulled away all she could do was pant.

"Inuyasha get up."

"What? Why?" He was about to kiss her again, but her words had stopped him.

"We need to go outside."

She pushed him away and stood up. He followed her as she led him out into the moon lit opening. She turned to face him and stretched her arms out with her hands flat on his chest to insure some distance.

"What is wrong with you? You are not controlling yourself like you promised."

"I guess I'm drunk…on your scent…on something. It's difficult for me to think clearly." He looked down, "I don't want to force you to do anything, but I do want to tease you. I want you to be excited. It's almost like I need it. It's some sort of power coming from you that I have to have."

He was moving forward. She had not choice but to step back to keep the distance. Her arms were starting to tremble as he tried to move in closer to her. She could feel energy coming from him. It was almost like the energy was seeping into her skin.

"Could this be your youkai?"

"Maybe," he whispered as he grabbed her wrists and pulled her forward. "I don't really care what it is. I just know that I have to touch you somehow."

He didn't try to do anything but hold her, but she could feel something in the energy that surrounded them. If it was his youkai, it was letting her know that Inuyasha could change at any moment. Nothing would happen unless she gave him a sign, but it was ready for her to say yes to him.

Then something more disturbing occurred to her. Inuyasha had been right. Her body was calling out to him. Something inside her was attracted to the power coming from him. It wanted that power. It made perfect sense to her for a split second, but confusion won out. The discovery had been lost to the confusion inside her mind.

"I guess that I don't have to worry about trying to figure out when you're excited. All I will have to do is touch you." She looked up to see the moon light reflecting in his eyes. She had never notice how his eyes glowed before. It was very beautiful, but definitely not human. "I do want you to touch me, but I think that we should stop this for tonight." She paused to take a deep breath, "I know that if we keep this up that we will not be able to hold back, and I would like for my first time to be…less messy." She really hoped that he would get that last part.

"You want to wait until you are not in heat?"

"That is one way to put it." Tact really was not something he had, "Yeah, I would like to wait until this is over. It can't be too much longer."

"Can I still sleep beside you tonight?"

"Yes, but if you start teasing again you can go back to your side of the hut."

"Can I keep my hand on your tummy?"

"I guess so, but no teasing. I mean that."

Inuyasha awoke to find that he and had been left alone in the hut with Kagome. '_Ah, this is nice. Maybe I can spend some time alone with her today. This might be a sign that everyone is going to leave us alone.' _

Kagome stirred against him causing him to sit up so he could lean over her. He used his nose to trace her ear. She mumbled something and punched him right between the eyes.

"Inuyasha?" She could not figure out why he was lying on his back with his hands over his face.

"You really need to work on how you wake up!" He groaned.

Sango and Miroku were setting on the steps of the porch. They turned around to see Inuyasha exit the hut with Kagome trailing him.

"Good morning, is everything alright?" Sango asked.

"Good morning, Sango-Chan. Inuyasha does not like the way I wake up for some reason."

"Judging from the size of that lump on his head, I would feel the same if I were in his place," Miroku said as he looked at Inuyasha and back to Sango.

"I have noticed that there are several herbs growing around here. It might be a good idea to get them while we are here," Sango said as she rose to her feet.

"Ok, where should we start?" Kagome asked cheerfully.


	5. Confessions and Fears

_All that Time Allows_

By mishi

Chapter 5

Confessions and Fears

**Note:** I have come to find out that parts of the chapters are being cut off here at If you want to read all of the chapter, got to my homepage and read it from there. I'm sorry that this is happening, but I can't do anything about it. I don't know why the ends of the chapters are being cut off. My homepage addy is in my profile.

Thanks,

Mishi

After one more twenty four hour period of nothing but frustration, and half the gang getting the crud kicked out of them, everyone decided it was time to give up and go home. So far this had been the most exhausting week they had ever spent together. They figured that none of them were ready to fight anything even if their lives depended on it. They were all to busy fighting their own inner demons and each other.

They walked along in silence. Each lost to the outside world due to the struggles being fought in their own minds. Kagome took the lead with Inuyasha just a few steps behind her. Shippo had his usual spot inside the little basket on the handlebars of Kagome's bicycle. Miroku and Sango walked side by side. They had become one deeply troubled group over the last few days and it was going to take some silence to help them all to deal with what was happening to each of them.

Kagome kept her eyes focused on the road ahead as her mind wondered. '_I wish that I would have stayed home this week. We wouldn't have ended up this way if I had. Inuyasha would have come to find me on his own eventually. He could've learned about all this in private. We might even have had the chance to talk without being so pressured into it. Now things are worse because of all the stopping and starting. I can't keep doing this to him. He's not like other guys. He can't ignore the changes in my body. Even if he hates it, he is more dog youkai then human at times.' _

In truth, Inuyasha had so many problems with who, and what, he was. He couldn't accept being a dog ogre or a human male. He hated being both! That simple fact left them both walking a tight rope most of the time. The more they learned about his youkai, the more it frightened them both. He couldn't stand being in his weaker human form. The best she could do for him was to be there for him, and to share his suffering as he struggled to find a way to become whole.

'_If being intimate is the only way to bring him peace, it is my duty as his wife to find some way to be alone. Then what do we do after that night? We can't wait forever to be together again.' _Then it occurred to her. '_I have to tell my family! What will my mom say? I guess that I need to do that before we can be together at all. Mom has been planning a wedding for me for years. I don't know why she always thinks about me getting married so much, but I hope this is not going to smash her dreams. Would we even have a wedding?'_

Inuyasha was not very good at hiding his emotions. He was tired and feeling pretty sorry for himself at the moment, and that was just that. It had all happened too fast for him. In this short time he had gone from pushing her way to giving into her love. From thinking that he would never be happy, to holding the embodiment of all his dreams in his arms, only to being forced to keep his distance once again. Wasn't it enough that he had to loose control over his own senses to learn that she would welcome his touch? Why did it always have to be this much torture and humiliation for the small moments that he had with her?

He looked at her. She must have felt his gaze, because she turned to look over her shoulder at him. After seeing the look on his face she slowed her steps to allow him to walk at her side. She offered her hand to him and he took it. She smiled slightly, which made him smile back at her. Simply holding hands made the air around them seem ten times lighter.

'_Kikyo would never had done this for me,' _he realized at that moment why he loved Kagome so much, and why she was the one to make these changes in him. '_Kikyo wanted me to be human. She never would have accepted me as I was. Kagome doesn't care. She actually wants me for how I am. She's not repulsed by me. This body excites her because she sees only me. Not Inuyasha the youkai, Inuyasha the hanyou, or even Inuyasha the man. She just sees me as Inuyasha. How could I ever regret anything that we have shared these past few days? I really am stupid.' _

Sango was happy to see Inuyasha and Kagome holding hands. It told her that everything would be fine between them. She was so ashamed about spying on them. She was telling herself that she should have beaten Miroku senseless and let them have their time together. Miroku kept looking over at her and she was trying really hard not to notice. How could she want to be around such a pervert? '_I can't believe that I let him kiss me. How could I be so stupid?' _She hugged herself and turned her face so she could not see him at all. '_The second that we get to a village he will be on the first girl he sees. I am only a convenient body to him.'_

As he watched Inuyasha and Kagome, Miroku thought of all the women he had thrown himself at over the years. None of them really stood out in his mind. Instead they all seemed to stand together as a large number. Sango was actually the only female that stood out in his mind. With exception of Kagome, she was the only young woman that he had ever admired. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she was the first woman that he had given himself time to get to know. She was a very beautiful and strong woman. The fact that she was someone he could admire added to the attraction he was sure. She was not the kind of woman you just had sex with and walk way from. She would make a nurturing mother and a passionate wife. She was the woman that you wanted if you wanted an equal. Deep down he knew that he could have a good life with her.

He knew that he had deeply hurt her by choosing to act the way that he had. She had deserved something more intimate then what he had giving her. He couldn't stand to see her pain. He knew that something had to be done.

"Sango," he stepped in front of her and caught her upper arms with his hands. He turned his body enough to see Inuyasha and Kagome without giving Sango room to back way from him. They had both stopped when they heard Miroku say her name. "Go on a head of us. We will catch up with you soon."

Kagome hesitated, but Inuyasha tugged at her hand gently. He understood exactly what Miroku was about to do. After a moment Kagome let Inuyasha lead her away from them.

Sango tried to step around him, but Miroku stopped her, "Please, Sango," he pleaded with her, "let me speak to you alone."

"We have nothing to say to each other, besides we have to get to a good resting point before dark. We do not have time for this lecherous foolishness."

"We are making much better time heading back. Inuyasha is not holding us back with his sulking and we have all been walking faster. This entire day has been like we are all running from each other." He tried to remain calm. Her words had stung him, but he didn't want to fight her. "I can not go on seeing you like this. I know you are in pain and I can't stand it."

"Would that be because you can't stand to see a woman in pain, or because it is me?" He flinched at having his usual excuse thrown back at him. She thought that seeing him in pain would make her feel better, but his reaction only made her feel worse. If she had not been so angry she would have apologized. Instead she tried to brush him off. "I don't know what you are talking about. I am fine."

He throw his arms around her, "I'm not going to let you go until you hear what I have to say to you." She was tense, but waited for him to continue. He looked into her eyes so she could see the emotions on his face as he spoke, "I love you, Sango. I'm sorry that it has taken all this trouble to figure that out, but I know that I can be yours completely if you will have me. Please, forgive me for neglecting you for so long."

"Stop playing with my heart!" She pushed him away and tried to runway, but he caught her arm. He whirled her around to trap her again in his arms.

"Please don't run from me. I know you're afraid. You've lost so much."

She looked up at him, "Stop this Miroku. Don't lie to me like this." Tears were building in the corners of her eyes.

He held her gently as the tears started to spill down her cheeks. She didn't try to push him away. After a moment, he kissed her passionately. He made the extra effort to be gentle as he kissed her, but he wanted her to feel how much he needed her. He tightened one arm around her waist and used the other to cradle her head as he pressed against her body. Her hiraikotsu was making it difficult to hold her.

"Did that feel like a lie? Have you ever seen me so insistent with a woman?" He asked in a whisper. He was still close enough to her that she could feel his lips moving as he spoke. She was quiet and her body had finally relaxed against him. Tears were still in her eyes as she stared up at him. "Let me prove it to you. I am begging you for one chance."

She said nothing. If he kissed her again something inside of her was going to break, and she didn't know if she cared about fighting him anymore. Being in his arms felt so good. He was so strong and even gentle when he wanted to be. He kissed her again and she wrapped her arms around him. She grabbed handfuls of his robes as her hands balled into fists. She was starting to shake, which made him stop so he could look at her. He would stop if he was actually hurting her.

"I love you, don't stop kissing me." She pulled him back to her lips and clung to his body as if he was the only thing keeping her on her feet. Her tears were only increasing.

"I will kiss you as much as you like later," he assured her. He knew that she had just lost some sort of battle inside herself, so to give her time to recover herself, he made her stop. "Let me hold you we try to catch up with the others."

As he stood there letting her cry, he noticed for the first time that Kirara had been setting only a few steps away from them. The large cat creature had its back turned to them as if it had been trying to insure their privacy. It had to be a sign in his favor.

Kagome looked up at the trees. They had just entered the forest and she was trying to see the sun through the thick branches. Sunset would be coming in a few hours. They had to get to the end of the forest before night came. She was surprised at how much time they had lost on their earlier trip. If they pushed they could be at the village tonight. It would be several hours after sundown, but they could do it if they really wanted to. Since Kirara had not come with them, so Miroku and Sango would not have trouble catching up. If they got caught up soon then they could all try to make the village tonight. That would get Kagome one step closer to being a happy camper.

"Inuyasha, I have been thinking that you should go home with me when we get back to the village." Kagome said as they walked in the darkened forest.

"Why?" His heart skipped a beat. The fear that she was rethinking their relationship was the first thing to come into his mind.

"It occurred to me earlier that I still need to tell my family that we are going to be together. My mom will more than likely want us to have a wedding. She has been planning for me to have a wedding since I was a little girl. I would hate to take that dream way from her."

I was glad to here that she was not having second thoughts. However, he had a feeling that things were about to become really confusing. "I have not idea what a wedding is."

"How could you not know what a wedding is?"

"I have not spent a lot of time around people, remember?"

"You are telling me that you have never seen someone get married?"

"Describe what it is like and I will tell you if I remember seeing one."

How was she going to explain it to him? She was not even sure if they had the same ceremony here. She knew that traditions differed everywhere, but things had changed so much. What was the tradition here? "I am not sure what you would do here. I can tell you a bit about the ceremony we would have back home." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay," he replied and waited for her to explain.

"We would invite everyone we know. Like our families, friends, and everyone that our families know. We would have to set up the shrine. I would wear a white kimono and be presented to God first. Then the priest would say a prayer and present our offering to God." She stopped to think. "We would get you a new kimono. It would have to be nicer then the one you have."

"Are you saying you don't like my kimono?" He wimpered and kicked the ground.

"Oh, stop. I just mean that we will want something really nice. Maybe I can work it out that we could put you in some western clothes."

"They wear the same thing in the western lands that I am wearing now," he was confused and starting to worry about this.

"No, it is different in my time. Western clothes come from far across the ocean. Don't worry about that. I will have to see what mom will let us get away with." She waved her hand at him like she could whip the though out of his mind with her hand, "Anyway, we would have to have the sake, and then everyone gives us gifts."

"I don't like sake. Can I have water or some of that pop you always bring me?"

"No, we have to share the sake with our families or the ceremony doesn't have the same effect."

He stopped and got really still. When she turned back to look at him he was staring at his feet.

"What? Do you hear something?" When he did not respond right way she put the kickstand out to hold the bicycle up and left it to stand on its own, "Inuyasha?"

When he looked up, the expression on his face broke her heart. He looked like he was trying not to cry. He cleared his throat and in a small flat voice said, "You are my family. I don't have anyone else. I didn't realize that I needed a family to make you my wife."

She forgot that he was completely alone for most of his life. His brother Sesshomaru was not really someone he could have at his wedding. The big jerk wanted Inuyasha dead. This was getting really complicated. Her new closeness to Inuyasha had blinded her to a great deal lately.

"You have me Inuyasha," Shippo cheered as he hopped from his seat in the basket. "And you have Miroku and Sango and Kirara and Kaede."

He was touched by the effort that the little kitsune was making. "Thanks, but you can't go with us to Kagome's time. The well will not let you go. Kagome, can I still have you as my wife if I don't have a family at this wedding thing?"

"Yes," she really hadn't expected him to take it that way. "It doesn't matter that you don't have a family, Inuyasha." If she didn't try to be more careful she was going to destroy this new self confidence of his. "And we might be able to find a way to get all of our friends to my time."

Out of nowhere, something in their surroundings stuck Kagome as being odd. There had been a sudden change that she could not put her finger on, although she did noticed that it was starting to get darker. "We need to get going. The forest is starting to get to dark. We can talk about this more as we walk."

Inuyasha nodded at her and picked Shippo up into his arms. He placed his little friend down into the basket. Kagome had never seen them get along so well, and she was relieved to see it. It would be a big help to Inuyasha to realize that he was not longer a lone in this world.

"You ride and I will run beside you," Inuyasha suggested as he turned to motion her to the bicycle.

The conversation was a loud one, but it did have positive tone to it as Kagome and Inuyasha both offered ideas.

"The centipede youkai that drug me into the well could get through to my time. All she had to do was hold on to me."

"We can't have everyone hold on to us when we go into the well."

"Why not?" Kagome could not see the problem with the idea.

"We would get crushed when we landed. Well, one of us would, probably me. But what if someone let go or lost their grip?"

"What if we gave everyone a shard?"

They had made it to the edge of the forest. They stopped just a few steps into the clearing to catch there breaths.

"We could try to give one of them a shard and see if it would work."

"I couldn't go through the well when I had a shard," Shippo insisted. He had been running from Royakan's wolves at the time. Inuyasha had tried to destroy the well to keep Kagome safely trapped in her own time. The only way that Kagome was able to return herself was because Shippo had dropped the shard he had been holding when he dove into the well. She had to scratch at the floor of the well in her own time until she felt the small piece of the jewel. Once she had the feel of the jewel, she was able to cross time.

"Maybe it did not work because Inuyasha had blocked the well and I was already on the other side. We didn't really try. For all we know, it may not have worked for Shippo, because the tree was stuck in it. I was so determined to get back to Inuyasha that I could have forced something to work," she looked at Inuyasha. "We could still give it a try at least. Even if we both had to go back and forth taking one person at a time, it would be worth the trouble if it worked. Maybe we could have them hold on to a shard too. If a evil demon did this to begin with, there has to be a way that a human can do it to. I mean my back pack and bicycle have come through."

"We will have to try it," Inuyasha nodded in agreement as he said it.

"Inuyasha, do you smell anything?" Kagome asked as her expression turned to panic.

He sniffed at the air, "No, why?"

"I feel the presence of a shard. No, more than one and they are very close by."

They all became very still. Inuyasha took the Tetsusaiga from its scabbard. He turned his back to Kagome to search the area across the clearing. He had not detected any youkai as they walked through the forest. He took a few steps and stopped dead in his tracks. Kagome had let out a scream that shook his soul. He turned to see her lying on the ground with blood on her shirt and face. Shippo had scampered over to her and was setting next to her. He was calling her name. He started to go to her himself, but something knocked him off his feet. He heard laughter, but saw nothing.

"Where the hell are you?" he screamed.

"She looks like a good meal, but you look even better."

Inuyasha had managed to return to his feet. He heard the voice but still could not see anything. Then he was knocked off his feet again. He had deep cuts in his chest from the collision.

"Your flesh is harder to tear than hers. This might be more time consuming than I thought."

"What are you?" He was trying to stand again.

"It's not easy to fight something that doesn't have a form. I am Kage, and you are the hanyou that I have been looking for. I heard that you and your woman had the shards. I want them."

"What's new? I guess you know that you can't have them?" Inuyasha groaned as he crawled over to Kagome. She was still breathing, but barely.

"She will bleed to death soon. I like my food cold, so I don't mind playing your games for a little while."

The thing slashed at Inuyasha's back as Kirara landed. Miroku was on the ground moving toward Inuyasha with Sango right behind him.

"Be careful this thing has some of the shards," Inuyasha warned. He looked at Kagome's very still body. '_God don't take her from me, not like this. _His mind raced as it searched for anything that might help him fight. '_Damn it, I can't us the Tetsusaiga if I can't see this thing. Kagome was the only one of use who had a chance at seeing the damned thing.' _He wenced as he lifted his body. '_I have to do something!' _

"If we could figure out how to see it I could use the air void." Miroku stood with his back against Sango's. She had her hiraikotsu already in hand. "You can't smell it?"

"No. It doesn't have a sent." Then it occurred to him that it should have the sent of Kagome's blood on it. "Get ready Miroku, I have an idea." He got to his feet and started searching the air. The Tetsusaiga was transformed and now ready for use. Not only did he sniff the air, but he tried to listen to everything around him. If he was lucky it would help him detect the location of the creature if it spoke again.

He managed to get the faint sent of Kagome's blood just off to his right. The thing was practically standing between him and Miroku. If he was wrong and missed this could be his only chance to kill the thing. Acting as if he was blindly searching the air, Inuyasha moved himself into a better position for the attack. He sniffed one more time, purposely sniffing in more than one direction. Kage laughed and that was all Inuyasha needed.

"Kaze no Kizu!" The ground went up in flames before him, but the thing had been missed by the strike. It floated in the air just to the side of the flames. It did not realize that the fire had made it visible. You could see right throught. It had more of an outline than an actual form to it. It looked almost like a transparent spider. It had a head that was all mouth with one circle of small eyes on its forehead. Its body was a round blob with two legs on each side. It seemed to be very amused until Miroku caught it with the air void.

With the youkai out of the way, Inuyasha turned his complete attention to Kagome. She was very still and cold to the touch. He bent in close to hear her heart beat, "I have to get her to the well. Maybe if I can get her back home, she can be saved." Shippo was crying, but nodded at the words.

"Have Kirara take you to the well," Sango insisted. "We'll go on foot."

Inuyasha did not argue as he picked Kagome up into his arms and walked to the giant cat creature. '_Don't leave me Kagome. I will get you home, just don't leave me.' _


	6. Emergency

_All that Time Allows_

By Mishi

Chapter 6

Emergency

Kagome could hear Inuyasha's voice. She couldn't feel her body or open her eyes, but she could hear him speaking to her. She knew he was afraid. She could feel the fear, which seemed odd. '_Maybe I'm afraid. No…it is coming for Inuyasha. How can I feel what he's feeling?' _She could feel heat coming off his body. He was holding her. There was something about the heat that was familiar to her. It was warming every part of her body, not just the parts that were touching him. It was like having a blanket around her. '_What is this…I should know what it is. Why can't I…' _She could not finish the thought. Her mind was shutting down. She couldn't feel Inuyasha or the heat any longer. Before her mind gave up completely to the darkness she heard one last sound echo through it. '_Stop fighting…'_

It was difficult holding her as he climbed up the ladder of the well. Since she was so badly hurt he didn't know how to hold on to her without damaging her more. Her grandfather called for the ambulance as her mother tried to look at Kagome's wounds. Surprisingly her heart beat was very strong for all the blood that covered her clothing. Her mother peeled the top of her uniform from her body and tossed it aside. The side of Kagome's face was a deep purple. Blood was coming from a cut under her hair. Her right side was what caused the most alarm. It also was a deep purple and covered in blood. A large slash ran across her ribs. Her mother pressed a towel against it to stop the bleeding.

"I am sorry that I couldn't keep her safe. We couldn't see the thing before it did this to her." He was actually crying as he picked up her hand and placed it against his lips. She had been hurt many times in the past. There had been one time that frightened him enough that he had tried to destroy the well to keep her in her own time. It had been nothing compared to this. He truly believe that he was about to loose her. He tried to explain how it had happened, but her mother stopped him.

After cleaning the wounds the best she could, Mama covered Kagome's body with a blanket. She knew that there was nothing more she could do for her daughter, so she turned her attention to Inuyasha. "We have to get you a disguise before people get here," she said as she took Inuyasha's hand. "If you want to go with us to the hospital you will need to got out of these close or they will want to examine you too. We don't want to see where that will lead."

Grandpa took her place at Kagome's side. He placed his hand on the towel that covered the deep slash on her side and held it tightly in place. The look on his face was not as understanding as the one on her mother had on hers. Inuyasha could hear him chanting something as they left the room.

She led him to the bathroom and stood him in front of the sink. "Wait right here, I will be right back." She asked Sota to help him to get water into the sink. A few moments later she returned with a tee shirt, a pair of shorts, sandals, and a baseball cap. "I am sure this will fit even if it is not the greatest outfit."

She helped him out of the shredded kimono and cleaned the wounds. "Will these be alright?" She asked.

"They'll be fine. I heal quickly," he said shyly. Kamoge's mom was very nice to him. She really could have been mean and he would have earned it, but she fused over him like he was her own son.

"They are taking her out," Grandpa was at the door and the look on his face was not a forgiving one. "I will go with her."

The car ride was a horror for him. He did not like being in a cramped space that could move faster then he could. The hospital was not any better. It was so cold, and stank of blood and death. He wanted Kagome well and with him right now. He didn't like all the waiting he had to do in such a small room. No one would tell them where she was, or what was happening to her. On to top it all, the baseball cap that he had been made to wear was making his ears itch.

Grandpa and Sota had decided to take a taxi home so that Sota could get some rest for school the next day. Inuyasha used the time alone with Kagome's mother to explain everything. He added the part about him wanting to marry her, but he did not have any family to bring to the wedding. She listened to every word and comforted him more than he comforted her.

It was late in the night before the doctor came to tell them how she was. Kagome was fine. She had a room for the rest of the night and was sleeping peacefully. He was puzzled by the original report that he had been given by the paramedics. He apologized for the reports errors and any alarm it might have caused. Her injuries were greatly exaggerated. The doctor assured them that she had pasted out because the wind had been knocked out of her. It had nothing to do with blood loss. She had not seemed to have lost that much blood. He did have to stitch up her side, and she had two bruised ribs, but her injuries had not been life threatening. Her head would be fine. Despite the bruise, she had not received any head injuries. The tiny cut had not even needed stitches. They would let her go home that afternoon if she would agree to stay in bed, because she seemed to be suffering more from exhaustion than anything else.

Kagome's mother thanked the doctor and took Inuyasha's arm. "Well, now that we know that she will be ok we can go home. You look like you need some rest Inuyasha. We can come back first thing in the morning. Oh, that is if we can get you cleaned up a little better than this."

He looked at her in amazement as she led him down the corridor. She was wonderful. This had to be were Kagome got it. This woman was overflowing with love and acceptance!

The car ride home was better. The large "village" was much less crowded now. For the most part they were quite. Inuyasha was too tired to talk, but Kagome's mother had several questions floating around in her mind.

"Did you heal her in some way, Inuyasha?"

He was not expecting the break in the silence, so his body jumped at the sound of her voice. It took him a breath or two to recover, but he answered her, "I don't think I had anything to do with it. I wouldn't know how to do something like that."

"It had to be you. She was a mess when you brought her into that house. I have to admit that I didn't understand how her heartbeat was so strong. With all the blood on your closes, she should have been cold to the touch. Her body was as hot as yours had been when I cleaned your wounds." She stopped and shook her head, "I didn't think she would die, but I thought that she was in worse shape than the doctor said she was. I know that Grandpa's chanting and spells could not have done it, but don't tell him I said that."

The house was dark and quiet when they entered. He had nearly taken a tumble coming up to the house because of the sandals. He knew what these things were, but he never enjoyed the feel of having them on his feet. He had to say that he did not like this time very much.

"You can sleep in Kagome's bed. I will see what I can do for you if you are planning to stay until she is better."

He entered the room and she closed the door behind him. The room smelled like Kagome. It was strange being surrounded by her scent without having her right next to him. He hesitantly crossed the room and crawled onto the bed, "Thank you God for letting her live." He wasn't sure if he believed that there was a god, but he knew that Kagome was alright. For that alone he was willing to believe.

He curled himself round Kagome's pillow in the middle of the small bed. Of all the objects in the room, her bed was covered the most in her scent. It helped him sleep for at least a few hours. He wouldn't truly be at peace until she was there beside him.

A soft voice woke him from his sleep, "Inuyasha, it is time to wake up." Mama stood over the bed looking down at him. She was holding a bundle of what appeared to be clothing, "I have already seen Kagome. She will be ready to come home in a few hours. I thought she would like to see you in something nice, so I got some clothes for you. I hope they fit, I was going by the size of the shorts and tee shirt you are wearing now."

Inuyasha set up on the bed with the pillow still in his arms. "Did she ask about me?"

"Of course she did! I told her that you would be with us when we pick her up," she set down at the foot of the bed, "she will be on pain killers so she will want to sleep when she comes home, but she insisted that I make you stay with us."

"What are pain killers?"

"They are…" At first, she was not sure how to put it so that he would understand, "What do you use to stop pain in your time? Herbs?"

"Herbs," he agreed.

"Well, these are man made herbs that keep her from feeling the pain. They kill the pain, so to speak. That is why we call them pain killers. They can make you tired and sleepy, but they keep you from feeling the pain."

"I think that I would rather be in pain than tired all the time," he said honestly.

"She might too, but I think she should take them for a little while anyway. Now let's get you up so you can have a bath and get dressed." She patted his leg affectionately and stood up.

She led him to the bathroom where she had a tub of water waiting for him. She showed him the different shampoos and set some towels out for him, "When you are finished and dried off wrap one of the towels around yourself and call for me. I will show you how to put the clothes on."

"I can dress myself." His face was red again. She did that almost as much as Kagome did.

"Do you know what a zipper is, Inuyasha?"

"No," he sighed, she had won. '_Kagome is just like her mom.'_

It was hard to get the soap on all of his hair. He had to try three times before he got all the dirt out. '_How does she stand me? She is always taking a bath and I am always covered with dirt. It is a wonder she can stand to be near me.' _

The shirt was no trouble at all for him to figure out. It was roomy and comfortable to move around in. The color was white and it was made of a very soft cotton. Mama said that Kagome would like the feel of it. The underwear was another matter. He did not like how it felt so restrictive. He was warned however that if he did not wear it the zipper in the black slacks could be really dangerous to his manhood. He did not like the sound of that, so he forced himself to deal with the underwear.

Mama helped him to dry his hair and brush out the tangled mass, "You have such beautiful hair, even though you don't take care of it. Now that we have all the tangles out of it, you should be able to keep it looking nice."

It frightened him when the nurse pushed Kagome out in a wheel chair, "Can't she walk on her own."

"She will be fine, Inuyasha, this is just something that they do," Mama reassured him.

Kagome couldn't trust her eyes. She was sure that her medicine was causing her to see things. Inuyasha looked like all the other men of this time. Well, the baseball hat made him look a bit odd, but he was still very handsome. She had never thought he could fit so well in this time.

Squatting down in the pants felt really awkward, but he managed to do it. "I've missed you." He wanted to kiss her, but didn't know how she would react with her family standing by watching them. Honestly, he was not sure how he would feel. "I should've been more protective of you. I'll never forgive myself..."

"Don't," she put her finger on his lips to stop him. She put her hands on his shoulders. "Just help me stand."

He looked to everyone else around them before granting her request. No one objected so he placed his hands on her sides and pulled her forward. Her hands ended up behind his neck and she was looking into his face. She pulled him towards her and tried to rise up on her toes to reach his mouth. She was not steady enough to manage it on her own. She let out a small sound that was similar to a whimper, and tugged at him again. Realizing that she meant business he let out a nervous chuckle and bent down to kiss her. It must have satisfied her, because after their lips parted she snuggled against him before being led to the car.

Her grandfather did not seem very happy about how the two were acting towards each other. Inuyasha tried not to let it get to him. Kagome set between Inuyasha and Souta in the back seat. She was snuggled against him half asleep. She winched with each bump that the car drove over. The stitches were painful because of the length and position of the cut. The way she was setting was not making it any better.

After making sure she was settled down safely in her bed for a nap, Inuyasha decided he wanted to go for a walk. He wanted to think about what he should do next. He had never had to think about anyone but himself before. He was responsible fore her safety now more then ever. '_She really could have died if I hadn't brought her back. Things aren't going to get any safer for us. It would be much safer for her if I leave her here_. _If I leave her now I might die inside, but she would be safe. It looks like her grandfather might try to convince her to stay in this time anyway. I have the others to help me look for the shards and Naraku. I could leave while she sleeps. She might try to make me stay if I say goodbye.'_

"Goodbye," word came out hollow sounding. He could she her in his mind. He closed his eyes and refused to let the words full meaning hit him. He had been through this too many times. Maybe he was just trying to scare himself again. He sighed and lucked up. He was standing in front of Goshinboku, the sacred tree. There was a scare on the tree were he had once been sealed on it. He stood staring at it.

'_Why did she to break the seal?_ _It had to be more than hert being Kikyo's reincarnation_. _She could have lived in this world and been happy without me._ _What is it that keeps insisting that we be together? I have to be right about us being made for each other_.'

He was starting to doubt. The one thing that he knew was that he needed her. He needed her more than he could admit. He knew in his heart that he could never leave her. He would be hopeless without her.

"It is peaceful here isn't it?" Kagome's mom had come up behind him.

He nodded in response after catching his breath. She startled him. He didn't like that that sort of thing was happening a lot lately.

She turned her gaze to Goshinboku, "I was reminded of Kagome when I saw you standing here. I came home one day to find her right where you are now. She was crying. When I asked her what was wrong she told me that she had seen you with someone else. She was afraid of loosing you."

"I don't love anyone but Kagome," he said without looking at her.

"I believe you. That day I told her about how her father had asked me to marry him. I was going to say no, but as I stood under this tree something changed in me. I couldn't say no to him. I couldn't give any explanation to Kagome about why this tree gave me such peace at that moment in my life. I really wasn't sure about it then myself. I think I know why now," she put her arm around his shoulder and his eyes went wide, "I think that your soul was calling out for her even then. You need her and I can see that. I know you would die to protect her."

"I wasn't the one who spent the night in that place."

"But your wounds are much worse than hers. You just heal easier than she does. And whether you believe it or not, you did something that helped her heal," she said she squeezed him. "Don't worry about it son, I will talk to Grandpa. I will make him see that you are the only one for my daughter."

"Son?" He couldn't believe what he just heard, "you really think that I am good enough for her?"

"You have kept her safe and made her happy. She has grown so much since she met you. I saw how much she loves you by that kiss she gave you. You are the one she wants, and you have my blessing. You are now my son and I will expect you to call me Mama. I will start getting things ready for your wedding, and I will explain it all as we go."

"Mama!" Sota shouted as he ran from the house. "Kagome is out of bed. She fell in the hallway."

They both went running. There she was on the floor trying to lift her self and wincing from the pain. Grandpa had entered the hall just the same time as Mama and Inuyasha.

"Kagome, what are you doing out of bed?" Grandpa was coming down the opposite end of the hallway.

"Inuyasha, you didn't leave me."

"Stupid, why would I leave you?" he snapped as he knelt down to pick her up. "Be still and let me get you."

"I am sorry. I had this terrible dream that you left me and you were not coming back. I tried to find you, but I couldn't find you anywhere. I had to make sure you were still here."

"See, you are just being stupid. You have to stay in bed." He picked her up gently, trying to be careful of her stitches. When he got to her room he settled her down on the bed in such a way that he could crawl in and rest beside her. "I guess I will have to keep you in my sight at all times, huh?"

"I will bring up some dinner when it is ready. You two get some rest," Mama forced everyone out the doorway, and gave Kagome and Inuyasha a quick smile as she closed the door.

Grandpa was not happy that Inuyasha was in bed with Kagome. He was about to say something before Mama shooed him out of the room.

Mama sent Sota off to his bath as she led Grandpa into the kitchen. She set to the task of making dinner while she waited for Grandpa to decide to speak up about Inuyasha.

"Do you think it is proper to let him stay in that room with her? She is not in the condition to protect her self." Grandpa was pacing the floor as she spoke, "What would people say about him being so familiar with our Kagome?"

"She is perfectly safe with him."

"Safe? Do you remember that you spent the night at the hospital?"

"Do you remember what she was like when he brought her into the house?" She countered.

"Of course I do!"

"I don't think you do. She was covered in blood, yet the damage did not kill her. Do you think that it was your chanting that saved her?"

He was silent. He thought about it and admitted, "No, I don't know what saved her. I can't explain what happened."

"Part of that blood was his. He risked his own life to protect hers. I know that he healed her in some way. I would much rather she be with him than with some other boy. Someone else might not value her life the way he does. He's not human, but he cherishes the fact that she is."

"Fine, Mama," He put his hands up to let her know that he surrendered, "They have my blessing, but I want some things explained to them."

"You know…I should go back tomorrow to let everyone know you are alright. I can be back before you even know I'm gone."

"I'll know you're gone, but you are probably right." It was strange having him be the considerate one for a change. She looked at his hand as it rested on her stomach. She started playing with his fingers as she spoke, "it would figure that I am over my period. We could have made love tonight if this hadn't happened."

He was shocked to find that sex was the first thing on her mind. He had been so preoccupied that he hadn't noticed that her sent had returned to normal. It was the same old gentle smell that he had always loved. "We'll have each other soon enough. I talked to Mama…"

"Mama?" She cut him off, "You are calling her Mama?"

"She told me to. She called me son," he said with a proud smile.

"You are sucha smoothy," she said as she rubbed her nose against his.

He laughed at the cuteness of it, "That was nice, we'll have to rub noses more often."

She kissed him then whispered, "You look so good in these clothes. I love how this shirt feels." She ran her hand down his chest.

The knock at that door made them separate. They were both trying to look innocent when Mama walked into the room. She had brought dinner to them as promised. She asked Inuyasha to place the dishes outside the door when they were finished so that she could get them in the morning. She also let them know that everyone had been exhausted so they would more than likely be making it an early evening. She asked Inuyasha if he would make sure that Kagome would take her medication so she would not have to get back up. She even set the alarm for them so they would remember. Then she said goodnight and close the door.

Inuyasha crawled off the bed and began the task of "caring for his woman". He propped her up so she could get to her food without too much pain. He practically feed her the meal.


	7. The Mysteries of Love

_All that Time Allows_

By Mishi

Chapter 7

The Mysteries of Love

After they had eaten their fill Inuyasha placed the dishes outside the door as he had been instructed. The house was quiet and dark. Kagome had suggested that she take her medicine right then, since there wasn't much time left until the alarm would go off anyway. She asked him to help her move the pillows so that she could lie down flat on her back. Finally, with all his duties out of the way, he slipped back into the bed to rest at her side.

"Are you going to sleep in those clothes?"

He gave her a puzzled look, "huh…don't I always sleep in my clothes?"

"Well, you don't really have to here. We don't have to worry about someone attacking us in the middle of the night. And it is just me. You don't have to worry about anyone seeing you naked."

All he could do was blink at her. She was already wearing a small piece of cloth that was held up by two thin straps. She called it a tank top. Other than that it was just her underwear covering her lower parts. Maybe he could sleep in his underwear. He was finally used to them, or he was at least not noticing them as much as he did when he first put them on.

He decided to get up and take the cloths off. She was watching him undress and the look he noticed in her eyes made him wonder if he should rethink his plan. However, he did like the look. He piled everything, except the underwear, on the floor and climbed into bed.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much better," giggled with a grin.

"Why were you looking at me like that?" He was not sure if he should blush or get made.

"I was just thinking of something," she put her hand on his chest again.

"Do I have to ask about what?" he was trying to be cautious.

"I was wondering how you would react if did something."

'_Is she going to try something that might get her hurt? Sex would not be a good thing right now._ _I don't know if I like these modern herbs. They are making her act stupid.'_

She reached up and placed her hand behind his neck so she could lead his face down to hers. He focused more on controlling himself than avoiding the kiss. He was hoping she didn't have plans to make things more difficult than they already were. He was not the rational one, and she was forcing him to use all the rationale that he had. One of her hands left his neck as she turned her body to face his.

He could tell that the movement hurt her, "Don't do anything that'll cause you pain." He reached over her body so he could place his hand flat on the bed. He was about to ease her down to rest on her back when he felt her hand enter his underwear. She folded her hand around him and a warm tingle ran over his body.

He closed his eyes and tried to remain calm. His voice was cracked and he gasped, "What are you doing?" His mind wasn't working all of a sudden.

"I want to do something for you, and I don't want to waste this privacy. Since, we can't make love I want to at least make you feel good." She was slowly moving her hand.

It took everything he had to reach down and remove her hand. He held her tightly in his grip while he waited for his mind to focus. "Trust me, what you are trying to do will make a mess."

"Please let me do this," she was hurt because he made her stop.

He thought about it for a minute, "I'll be right back." He left the bed and went to the bathroom. He opened the small box that was built into the wall. If he was remembering right this is were Mama had gotten his towels earlier. After he found what he had set out to retrieve, he returned to Kagome.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" He asked as the got into the bed.

"Yes, I want to do this."

With that made clear, he took his underwear off. He tried to move into a position that would make it as little of an effort for her as possible. '_I can't believe I am going to let her do this. Maybe I should make her go to sleep.' _The moment she touched him he knew that he wouldn't be able to make her stop. He wasn't sure what excited him more, the physical sensation itself or the fact that she wanted to touch him like this.

"Kagome," his voice was shaky. He closed his eyes and locked his lips on hers. His hand found the nipple on her left breast. He used his thumb to caress it, which made her breathing accelerate.

She could feel that power of his rubbing against her skin. It was close to a throbbing sensation. She had the strangest feeling that there was something more that she should be doing. It had something to do with his youkai. Like when she had been dying, she was could feel what Inuyasha was feeling. He had a desperate need to be this close to her. There was an aching to that need. It was not being satisfied by what was happening, but there was a desperate eagerness to take what was being offered.

He was close to having an orgasm. He couldn't breathe and kiss her at the same time now. Instead he rested his forehead against hers and waited for it. "Kagome," the name itself was a moan. It felt too good to end so soon. "Slower, please slower," he begged, but he was to close to stop it. He made several small grunting noises and buried his face in her hair. His face remained buried until he could control his body.

Kagome was glad that he had the towel, if not he would have made a real mess. He fell over onto his back and laid there as she tidied up and discarded the towel. Her body was suddenly full of energy. For a moment she wondered how she could feel so strong when she had been in so much pain earlier. The sound of Inuyasha moving on the bed turned her attention back to him.

"Is there anything that you would like me to do for you?" he asked as he propped himself up to look at her.

"I don't know what to ask you to do," She said in a distant voice.

He knew that something was bothering her. He was getting worried that she be regretting what she had done. "Are you alright?"

"I think the pain killer is wearing off," She tried to laugh, but it wasn't very convincing.

"Are you regretting what just happened? Please don't. I have never been so close to anyone in my life."

She couldn't figure out what she should tell him. How could she explain it when she didn't understand it her self. She looked at him and tried to feel what he was feeling, but she couldn't. The power was there between them when they were sexual. It had been there when she was dying. '_Why can't I feel it know? Are they really Inuyasha's feelings? I shouldn't be able to feel this.'_

She was too distant. He did not like it, especially after what had just taken place between them. He realized that he needed to come up with something on his own quick. There was something that she might like. He hated to admit that he wanted to do it. He had fantasized about it several times. This was definitely his dog side coming out, but he would do it if there was a small chance she might like it.

He made the decision that he was going to try it. He moved to the foot of the bed and pulled off her panties.

"What are you doing?" she sounded somewhat panicked as he moved her legs apart.

"I don't know what to call it. I just know that I have wanted to do it. Don't ask me why. Just let me know if you like it." Then he disappeared between her legs.

Her hands flew over her eyes. '_He is not doing what I think he is doing. Oh, that feels so strange.'_ She had been told stories about this by girls at school. Most guys didn't want to do it. She couldn't believe that he chose to do this by himself. She felt so embarrassed. However, it was starting to feel less strange. It was actually starting to feel really good.

Her body was so tense that he was about to stop, but he finally heard her moan. The more she moaned the harder his tongue worked. Her hips even started to wiggle slightly. From what she had heard about this act she would have never guessed that it could actually feel so good. It sounded too disgusting to her, but it didn't feel disgusting. The sensation was so intense at moments that she didn't think that she could let him continue, but his arms were locked around each of her thighs. He was not only holding her legs open, but he was holding her in place so that she could not escape that tongue of his.

"Inuyasha, I don't think I can take it," she had to force the words out all at once, because they were not going to make it out of her mouth at all if she didn't.

"No way, I'm going to stop. You're enjoying it too much. I like that." He quickly flicked his tongue against what he found to be the most sensitive spot in the area. Her body jerked and she moaned. "See, not stopping now," he giggled and returned to his task of driving her crazy.

She was surrounded by warmth and her skin tingling all over. '_Does he know this is happening? How could he not feel this?' _She tried to focus her mind to control the power that seemed to be leaking out of her, but the pleasure of what he was doing to her was making it to difficult. It felt so good that she wanted to scream. She had to stop thinking out the power, because it was taking everything that she had to be silent. Her hands were pulling at the bed sheets. '_Don't scream, don't scream, don't scream!'_

"Inu…ahhhh…" she sighed as her body tightened up. Each time she thought that it would end, she felt another wave of heat and sensation. It just kept building, more and more until she couldn't hold the scream back any longer. She had to cry out, so she grabbed the pillow to cover her face and she let it go.

"Wow…does that mean I'm really good?" he was suddenly feeling cocky.

"Shut up," she laughed and threw the pillow at him.

After putting on his own underwear, he put Kagome's back on for her. He did this mainly because he was worried that Mama might come in and see them naked. He was sure that Mama had seen enough of his body as it was. He did not want her to see anymore. He was not sure what to do with the towel, so he left it on the floor with the rest of his clothes.

Kagome was in a half sleep when he returned to his place on the bed. He was feeling really impressed with himself at this point in time. He had finally accepted the fact that he was going to be very happy with her. Regardless of the amount of time they had left, he really believed that they would be happy during that time.

Inuyasha's arms were wrapped around Kagome when Mama entered the quiet room to provide Kagome with her medication. The sun was shinning brightly into the room, but they did not seem to be bothered by it. '_They look so peaceful together. It almost seems wrong to wake them.' _She looked down at the floor when her foot brushed the small pile of clothes, '_I really should explain to him how to take care of those.' _That was when she noticed the small towel. She bent to look at it thinking that it was odd that it would be there. '_Did they spill something on the floor?' _As soon as she picked it up she knew what it had been used for. '_Oh my, I really don't want to know!'_ She dropped it, and returned her attention to the pile of clothes. '_Well, they are already promised to each other. I shouldn't really be surprised. I mean she does run round with him in a forest all day. I really don't want to think about what they do at night.'_ She looked at the towel again. '_Ok, medication time!'_

After breakfast Inuyasha kissed Kagome good bye and returned to the well. She didn't really want him to go. She was so afraid that he wouldn't come back, but he promised that he would be back before dark at the latest. He promised that when he returned that he would not go back until she could go back too. She really couldn't do anything but trust him. The medication made her much to dizzy and sleepy to argue. She would be glad when she could stop taking it. Surely the stitches wouldn't be that painful without it. She was sure that Mama wouldn't let her test that theory this soon.


	8. It’s No Secret

_All that Time Allows_

By Mishi

Chapter 8

It's No Secret

It felt odd being back in his time, because of the modern clothes. At least he wasn't wearing the shoes. That was the one thing that he knew he would never get use to. He didn't see the necessity of wearing shoes. He really hoped that he would not be given any reason to fight while he was dressed like this. His Tetsusaiga wouldn't hang on his body right in these clothes. He wondered how much the clothes would slow him down if he needed to draw it. He was almost tempted to give up and carry the sword in his hand.

The village seemed peaceful enough this morning. Everyone was busy doing their work to notice him walking up to the path. Entering the village was another thing entirely. He had never had the girls looking at him like this before. Did the clothes and clean hair really make that much of a difference? Once again he realized how special Kagome had to be to notice him the way he was.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled joyfully. The moment that Inuyasha entered the hut the kitsune was in his arms. "Where is Kagome?"

"She is resting in her world," he turned his gaze up to see everyone. They were looking at him with strange looks on there faces, "She will be fine. The damage was not as bad as it looked."

"How could that be?" Sango was amazed, "we all thought we were going to loose her."

"Something healed her. I can't explain it. She wasn't in any danger of dying from what they told me."

Kaede looked at him for a long uncomfortable moment then mumbled, "Youkai…?"

"What?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly.

"Could you have wanted her to live so badly that you were able to will your youkai blood to heal her?" She asked. "Your aura is different. It looks softer and more controlled."

"There is something different about you," Miroku insisted.

"Sex has done good things for your appearance, Inuyasha," Kaede said glancing to the pot that was over the fire and then back up at him.

Inuyasha flinched and turned red. "We have not had sex, hag!" He snapped.

"Well, you have done something close enough. I can tell by the way you stand. Your stance is of a man who is sure of himself." She stood up to get a closer look at him, "Kagome always has to fight to make you see any good in yourself. I would have to say that sex would be the only way to get it into your stubborn head."

He swallowed hard. He looked down and past Shippo to focus on the floor, "What would you know?"

"That you would never believe she loved you without it."

"We found the shards after you left," Miroku spoke up trying to get his friend out of the corner he seemed to be trapped in. Although it might have been fun to watch him fidget, Miroku still felt bad about peeking on him and Kagome. He wanted to try to make this easier on him. "The youkai must have been using them to keep him self from our sight. Your strike must've hit him at some point and forced the shards out." The monk pointed to Kagome's backpack, "I put them in the small jar that she keeps in the front pocket."

Inuyasha had never been so glad to have Miroku around. "Good we might have to use them soon," Inuyasha said as he put Shippo down and walked over to pick the picked it up.

"What do you mean?" Kaeda asked with her one good eye opened wide.

"We are going to have a wedding and we might try to use them to take you to Kagome's time."

"Wedding?" Miroku was not familiar with the word.

"It appears to be a ritual that involves everyone we know. She said she can't be my wife without it."

"You mean a bonding ritual? I have heard of such rituals, but I have not seen it. It is a Shinto practice, not a Buddhist one.

Sango jumped to her feet and embraced him, "that is wonderful Inuyasha!"

"Would that work?" Miroku wondered aloud.

"Huh? Oh…we don't know." Inuyasha was caught off guard by Sango's display of affection a. "We are going to try what we can. Kaeda do you have any ideas about why Kagome and I can pass through the well, but others can't?"

"If Sango has the history of the jewel's origins correct, then it could have something to do with your intentions. The souls that are battling inside the jewel might have more of a play in the use of the shards then we think," She looked at Sango.

"But I was trying to escape and get to Kagome when I tried to use it," Shippo spoke up, "I didn't intend anything bad."

"Maybe not, but it might not have been your decision to make. The Shikon no Tama might have needed Kagome to return to Inuyasha on her own."

"If the Miko' soul is till fighting inside Shikon no Tama, she might work with us. Maybe using it in this way could purify the shards that you have. It might make them impossible for Naraku, or any other youkai, to manipulate them in the future," Sango added.

"Feh, I still don't think the jewel has any control over anything we do," He placed the backpack on his back, "I am going back to Kagome."

"Wait, Sango and I will walk with you back to the well." Miroku rose to his feet.

"You are talking for Sango now?" Inuyasha asked with wide eyes.

Miroku put his arm around her shoulders and looked at her with a small smile, "Sometimes." She returned his smile with a bit of red on her cheeks.

That was all the explanation that Inuyasha needed. It was nice to know that he wasn't the only whipped puppy he knew.

The walk back to the village was a quiet one for Sango and Miroku, but not an awkward one. They had discovered long ago that they could walk together in silence and be perfectly content to just be with each other.

Sango was very impressed with how Miroku had been acting since they returned to the village. '_If he doesn't act like a pervert the remainder of the day, it will be a full two nights and two days without being a pervert. The girls have even been trying, but he seems to be ignoring them pretty well. I don't think I like how they all keep looking at me, though. If I didn't know better, I would say that they are jealous of me_,' she smiled at the thought. '_Wait, he hasn't even tried to put his hand on my butt. He must really be trying.' _

She didn't realize that he was watching her. '_I wonder what could be making her smile like that? It is nice to see it. Maybe I should ask Inuyasha about this wedding ritual. She seemed to like the idea for Inuyasha and Kagome. Maybe she would like it for herself. She's not Buddhist after all. She might have been raised with this kind of thing in mind.'_

As they entered the village Miroku noted another abandoned hut. He had noticed three of them since they returned and was thinking about claiming one for him self. They always returned to this village. Inuyasha and Kagome would have to start thinking of some more private accommodations after they returned. Traveling would make it difficult for a couple to be alone, but not having a home to return too would make things intolerable.

He had suddenly taken her hand, which made her stop as he did. "Miroku-sama?" She started blushing because she thought that she was about to be attacked in front of everyone.

"There are some abandoned huts in the village, and I was thinking that I might see if we could fix one up for Inuyasha and Kagome. What do you think, Sango?"

'_I am so stupid! He only wanted to talk to me.'_

"That sounds like a good idea. I am sure they'd like that." She started to laugh which released the tension in her shoulders. She was hoping that he wasn't noticing how stupid she being.

His eyes narrowed then, and he placed his hand on the side of her face, "Sango, did you think that I was going to do something other then talk?"

"Miroku-sama, I…"

That was his que to slip his other arm around her waist. "I thought you were going to call me Miroku now." He was using that low voice that made her knees turn to mush every time she heard it. The look in his eyes matched the voice. "I could do something if it would make you happy."

"Um, that…no! No, there are people watching us." She forced herself to show some willpower. She put her hands on his chest to keep his lips a safe distance from hers.

"Are you worried that you might make some of the girls jealous? They are already. We could let them all know for sure that I'm yours."

Her mind went blank as his other arm found its way around her waist. Her arms did not seem to have the strength at the moment to keep him back. He waited for her reply before going any farther. He knew that her emotions were very fragile even if her body wasn't. He was willing to take his time, but he wanted to know how far she was willing to go.

When she was able to think she took a step back. He took it to mean that she wasn't ready to move on, but she surprised him by removing the boomerang bone from her back. Without a word her hands started to glide across is chest to his shoulders and she moved in close to him. All the while their eyes never strayed from each other's gaze. He was shocked and he let it show on his face. However he didn't let that shock keep him from putting his arms around her.


	9. My Lover, to the World

_All that Time Allows_

By Mishi

Chapter 9

My Lover, to the World

The day had started out early for Mama, Kagome, and Inuyasha. They were at the shopping center the moment it opened. Plans had to be made, meetings had to be arranged, and Inuyasha had to buy more clothes! Mama seemed to be the only one in good spirits. Kagome couldn't enjoy all the hustle and bustle because she was in pain from the stitches, and dizzy from the pain killers. Inuyasha was confused and irritated, because of being rushed here and there. Kagome being in pain only added to his irritation, and the baseball cap was giving him a rash on his ears. He wanted to kick himself for coming along. He needed clothes according to everyone, so that part of the trip couldn't be avoided. However, he had chosen to help with the wedding preparation. He wanted to understand this world of hers, but it was all more than he expected.

Moods had improved by lunch time. Inuyasha was fascinated by the food court. "What is this?" He said as he stuffed the large triangular object into his mouth.

"Cheese pizza," Kagome sighed, resting her chin in her hand. "You are drinking a cola. You've had a cheeseburger, fried potatoes, a hot dog, and a pretzel. Everything you have had is called fast food in the United States of America. These are all Western foods."

"Do you really think anyone is going to ask me about food?"

"They might, it is a big part of our culture. It might be good if you slow down on the taste testing. If you eat much more you are going to get sick."

He managed to smile though the pizza sauce that covered his face. "Want to help me finish it?" He offered her a sauce covered finger.

She couldn't help but find it funny. She giggled as she pushed his hand away, "As tempting as that may sound…no."

"At least I'm not scratching my ears. When will Mama get back with that stuff she went to get for them?"

"It's Aloe, Inuyasha," Mama said as she sat the small bottle on the table. "I will leave it to you to put it on your ears." She looked at the half eaten pizza in his hand. "You're still eating?"

He took another bit, and answered thought the food, "Yep."

"I'll get him cleaned up," Kagome said as she reached for the Aloe. She took hold of the sauce free section of his arm and tugged. "Come on, let's go to the restroom."

After getting cleaned up in the men's room, Inuyasha joined Kagome in the corridor. The small corridor was long, and disserted.

"I think you can take your hat off here. This looks like it leads back to the service entrance. I don't think anyone will bother us." She emptied some of the Aloe into her hand. She swirled her fingers in the lotion and motioned for him to bend down.

He ended up squatting in front of her. "Will this hurt?"

"It should be cool, but it shouldn't hurt."

"My ears are sensitive," he couldn't help but twitch as she rubbed the gel into his skin. "Please tell me you're almost done."

"It would be quicker if you would hold still."

"I can't!" He stood up, "I'll deal with the itching until we get home," he announced as he put the cap back on his head.

"I only got one ear. Why are you being a baby?" She protested, but put the cap back on the bottle.

"You're…tickling me!" He snapped and turned to walk way.

"Since when do you get all grumpy over tickling?"

He felt stupid for yelling at her. She hadn't done anything wrong. It had been the stupid hat that started it. If it hadn't been rubbing his ears raw he wouldn't have needed the Aloe. Now they were walking in silence. Funny thing was he knew that she had no idea about what just happened. He really didn't want to have this discussion in the mall, and he was sure that she would figure it out some other time.

Realizing that he had to make the first move for a change, Inuyasha decided to take her hand as they walked. It managed to lighten things up like he had hoped, but they were both tired. They settled on walking in silence while Mama drug them in and out of store after store.

It had been a full hour of shopping for wedding accessories and party supplies before they focused on buying clothing. Mama felt that it would make the most sense to get Kagome's kimono out of the way before working on Inuyasha's kimono and street clothes. This left Inuyasha without a much needed distraction. Being surrounded by women's clothing was making it hard for him to remain patient. He was starting to fidget more and more as the minutes pasted. The girl behind the counter was watching him too closely for his tastes and he was trying not to look her way.

Mama wanted Inuyasha to see the kimono on Kagome before she paid for it. It seemed too traditional for Kagome. Kagome was not the traditional kind of girl. If she thought this, than Inuyasha might also be thinking it.

Kagome finally emerged from the tiny room she had disappeared into. She was now standing before him in a white kimono. Although, the sales woman was having trouble adjusting the kimono herself, she seemed to be certain that it was the best kimono in the store. She insisted that everyone would love how it looked.

"What do you think Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at him. She turned her body around to give him a good look at the kimono.

He started to fidget even more. '_If I say no will she get mad at me? What if she really likes it?_ _What if Mama really likes it? Mama is the one we are having the wedding for.' _He looked at Kagome, then to Mama, then back to Kagome, then back to Mama. This went on for several minutes before Kagome asked what was wrong with him.

"Just tell her the truth Inuyasha. If you think she would look better in something else, you can say it," Mama said trying to encourage him. She realized that he was afraid to up set either of them, "I have always wanted her to have a wedding, but it is not up to me to plan this for the both of you."

"Kagome, would you be mad if I said I didn't like it?"

"What don't you like about it?" she asked as she looked in the mirror.

"It's not you. These old clothes aren't you. I like the clothes you wear. They make you look like you." He looked away out of frustration, "I don't know how to explain it to you."

Kagome disappeared into the dressing room as Mama took Inuyasha to look around the store. "You explain yourself better than you give yourself credit. Now, show me what you would like to see her wear."

This was not helping to relieve his nerves, but he wanted to make them both happy. He looked around at the many manikins. His eyes finally settled on a plain white dress of western style. It had small straps like the tank tops that she wore to bed. '_Kagome in bed'_, he blushed slightly as he thought about it. He could see her laying there. He liked her bare shoulder and the way that her hair rested on them.

"I see that you have found one you like," Mama waved the sales women over while Inuyasha's face turned into a solid mask of red.

The dress was tight across the chest and stomach. The bottom of the dress hung loose with a small train. He couldn't take his eyes off her chest. It stood out so much in the dress.

"It does fell more comfortable than the kimono. I guess I like it, but it's a little tight around my chest," Kagome stated. She tried pulling the dress up into a better position, because she was afraid of being pushed out the top.

"I like that…" He stopped and hit himself after realizing that he said it aloud.

"Well, let's get this one and get your clothes Inuyasha. Maybe Kagome can have this much fun picking out something for you."

The moment Inuyasha entered the store, he know that he was not going to like buying clothing for himself. However, Kagome seemed to be enjoying herself enough for both of them. Like magic her pain was gone and she was running about the store. It had taken her no time at all to pick out more buttoned down shirts for him to wear. She filled his arms with these shirts, jeans, tee shirts, and dress pants.

"Kagome, do you really think that I need all these? How long do you plan on us staying in your world?" Inuyasha protested.

"Keep your voice down!" She scolded as she glanced around them. "We can't wear the same clothes everyday. People don't do that here. You need to change clothes everyday."

"You don't."

"I wear my school uniform. It's different. I have to wear it. When I'm not going to school I wear other things."

"I just got used to what I am wearing. Now you tell me that I have to get used to more of these strange clothes!"

"Will you two behave? We still have things to do at home. Inuyasha just try them on and pick out what you like." Mama said cheerfully.

Inuyasha grumbled to himself as he wondered towards the small dressing room. "How do I know what goes with what? This clothing is complicated."

He closed the door to the tiny room and tried to picture the men he had seen earlier in the mall. They had to know what they were doing. He picked up a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. They had to match, because he has seen them being worn together. He looked at himself in the mirror. "Mama picked out the white shirt and dress pants. They have to go together or she wouldn't have picked them out."

"What is taking him so long?" Kagome said after glancing at her watch. "It's been fifteen minutes already. He only took in 6 items. He should have come out to show us something by now."

"Kagome, be patient with him. This is normal to you, but it's new to him. He might be taking his time to figure out what items match each other."

"Oh, I didn't think about that," Kagome whispered and looked down at the clothes that were in her arms. Maybe I should tell him next time."

Kagome looked up when she heard the two girls behind the counter giggle. Inuyasha was standing a few feet way in his jeans and tee shirt. He had turned the baseball cap around to face backwards. Now it was her turn to be embarrassed as she fought the impulse to stare at him. She had never seen him in anything so form fitting. Sure, she had seen him naked. However, the clothes just looked too good on him.

"Did I get them wrong?" He asked, worrying because of the girls behind the counter. He couldn't decide if he liked the look on Kagome's face or not.

"Trust me Inuyasha, that's not why they are giggling at you." Mama assured him.

His attention never left Kagome, who had her hand over her mouth. "Kagome?"

"You look good…" It was all she could manage without giggling.

"These are really uncomfortable. They're too tight."

"That is what I like about them," Kagome mumbled. It was enough to make him roll his eyes and turn red for the hundredth time that day.

"Teenagers, you two are incorrigible!" Mama said as she shook her head at them and tried not to laugh. "Inuyasha, go try on something else, and I will get you another size."

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha as he watched Mama return to the rack of jeans. She touched his arm to get his attention and asked, "Inuyasha do you need me to help you match things up?"

"I think I got it, but don't giggle next time. I know you are not making fun of me, but it still makes me nervous."

"Ok," she said in a soft voice. Although, she couldn't help but giggle as she watched him walk way. '_He can't get nervous if he doesn't see me do it. He would want another size…his butt looks sooooo nice.'_

It was very late in the afternoon before they were on their way home. They almost had more bags than the trunk could hold. It had been a very long day for them all and Kagome was glad it was over. She was thankful that having Inuyasha in public wasn't as hard as she had thought it would be. She had spent so much of the morning worrying that people would notice that he was not completely human. Luckily, people hadn't noticed his claws or fangs. His fingers looked human enough to fool most people as long as they didn't get too close a look at them. Most people thought that his eyes were being hidden with contacts, and he had received several compliments on how much the color suited him. His hair had gotten him compliments from the giggling young ladies in the clothing store.

She let herself slump down into the seat beside him. Inuyasha had actually let himself doze off. '_It's funny how everyone noticed him, yet didn't notice him at all.'_ She thought as she turned her head to look at him. '_Most people don't take the time to look at the people around them, but they looked at him. They saw him the way I see him all the time._ _He was someone moving before them that they couldn't help but look at.' _ She was proud to be with him. He really had no idea of how gorgeous he actually was, but she did.

"After all that we have spent so far, I hope that we get a lot of money for our wedding gifts," Kagome said as she tried to move things around in her closet to make room for Inuyasha's things.

"Give me those," he ordered as he reached around her to take the hangers from her hands. "I don't want you to hurt you self. I'm surprised that you haven't reopened the wound already."

Unfortunately, she had stretched her wound the first night home with Inuyasha. It would be a miracle if she did not end up with a nasty scar. It amazed her that she had had so much energy that night, but now she was in total misery. She couldn't bend down, or set up properly. Trying on the clothes at the mall was almost too much for her to take. She was dizzy and she couldn't focus her thoughts. She was grumpy, and she know it was making Inuyasha grumpy.

She tried to explain as calmly as she could, "I have to take some of these down to make room. You won't know what I want to get rid of."

"Fine, I'll hold them up and you tell me which ones to toss and which to keep," he said as he made her set down on the bed.

"You are getting much too good at being domesticated."

"Do mes di…what?"

"Domesticated, it means that you are getting less wild and more used to being around the house." It was the easiest definition she could think, but he would still miss her joke. She decided not to explain her joke for fear of hurting his feelings. I was really mean of her to think about him as her little puppy. She knew that he was not as simple minded as everyone had made him out to be. Most of his simple-mindedness was do to his lack of human contact, and not his intelligence. It made him the butt of several jokes, but it didn't make him stupid. She was not sure why she made the joke. She was ashamed of herself for it, and happy that he did not get it.

"Kagome, you have company," Mama said as she leaned in the doorway, "I think that you should hurry before Grandpa starts making up diseases again."

Yuka, Erri, and Ayumi had decided to stop by to get a sneak preview of the groom. The party would be too crowded to get in a good examination of her mystery man.

"Is it that violent and jealous guy that you were supposed to break up with, but kept chasing after?" Yuka asked.

"umm…well…," Kagome was not quick enough these days to come up with a good lie. Truth was she was getting tired of making stuff up.

"Feh," Inuyasha poked his head around the corner of the living room entryway. "I'm not violent and jealous. I'm misunderstood."

'_He is really starting to understand too well. Smartass!' _She thought as she looked at him. "Inuyasha," Kagome chuckled nervously. Any chance of lying was just thrown out the window. "These are my friends from school."

"Inuyasha…what kind of a name is that?" Erri mumbled as the three girl shot glances at each other.

"His mother was from the United States. She was a…hippie. She was studying Japanese and Indian mythology when she had Inuyasha. All the drugs gave her crazy ideas." She would mentally slap herself later for that lie. '_Great, now everyone will think that I'm marrying into a family of metal cases. Not to mention, I will have to teach him English! If they believe any of this I am going to do a happy dance.' _

"Wow, he is half American?" Ayumi seemed very impressed. She leaned over to whisper in Kagome's ear, "He is so cute."

"I know," she giggled as Inuyasha entered the room. It looked like Inuyasha would get to see her do a happy dance later.

"Um, are those dog ears?" Yuka asked and pointed in his direction.

Kagome was about to panic as Inuyasha froze in mid step, "Anime!" It was the only thing that she could get out.

"Oh, I have heard that Americans get into anime, but I didn't realize that they were this creative." Yuka had stepped forward for a closer inspection.

"They even move. How do you control them?"

Kagome stepped in front of her. Luckily his hands were in his pockets because she said, "he carries a remote in his pocket. He is so creative. You should see his Panda costume."

"He likes Ranma 1/2?" Erri seemed surprised.

"Oh, like is not the word," Inuyasha stood behind her smiling as if he had a clue about anything she was saying. "Well, I hate to do this," she started coaxing them toward the door, "but it has been a long day, and I am not feeling well. See you at the party this Saturday." With that she shut the door.

"I didn't even realize I'd moved my ears."

He stood there staring at her with wide innocent eyes. If she had ever doubted it before she couldn't find any reason to doubt it now… Death wouldn't come from a youkai attack, a fight with Naraku, or even Kikyou. It would be a result from all the times her heart would stop as she tried hide the truth about Inuyasha.


	10. My Lady’s Charms

_All that Time Allows_

By Mishi

Chapter 10

My Lady's Charms

Miroku picked the abandoned hut that was right across from Kaede's for his own. Sango, Kirara, and Shippo had decided to stay with Kaede instead of joining him. It only hurt him slightly, because he thought that Sango was ready to consummate their union. For some reason she was still being reluctant.

He set on the front steps watching her attempt to teach the village males to make weapons. It was like watching little boys drool over candy. Each one of man tried to out do the others to get a reward. '_Sorry boys, she's mine. As soon as we make love I'll prove that.' _He sighed.

It was getting harder to be around her and do nothing more than kiss. It was making him anxious. He wanted to know what was under her armor and he was going to loose his mind if he didn't find out soon. Meanwhile, there were still several of the village girls that had only been inflamed by his public display of affection towards Sango. They had started to be more persistent in their efforts to win him over.

'_She is right to think that I am a lecher, but she is killing me. How am I supposed to have any self control when she won't make it clear what she wants?' _He watched Kaede walk up to her and lead her from the men. '_Poor guys, looks like someone sold your candy,'_ he smiled wickedly at the thought, but the smile faded quickly. '_Not like I don't know how they feel.'_

"Sango, when are you going to spend some time with Miroku?" Kaede questioned as she lead Sango back to her hut.

"Why, is something wrong with him?"

"You don't see him moping. He's going crazy waiting for you."

"What am I suppose to do for him?" She looked down at her feet, "I don't really know what I am doing."

"You have been around boys before. He's not much different then the average male."

"Yes, he is. He is nothing like the men I've known. That and…I'm a virgin, he is not. What if I can't please him?"

Kaede stopped. "Is that all that is holding you back? Child, he is a man. Men are not that complex. If it is sex they'll like it. It's that simple. Now go claim your husband." With stated as plainly as she could get it, Kaede left Sango to make up her own mind.

'_What do I do? If he wanted to learn to make weapons, or learn to fight, I would know what to do.' _She turned to look over at the small hut. He was still setting on the steps watching her. '_Damn, he's seen it all. He has to think I'm an idiot!' _ She took a deep breath and looked at the sky. '_It will be dark soon. Maybe I should try to make myself a bit more feminine before I do this.' _

He watched her as she entered the hut and let out a long sigh. '_I guess that means I get another night all to myself.'_

Miroku sat next to the fire gazing halfheartedly at the contents of the small pot. At least the girls of the village had seen to it that he had dinner. It was not the most gratifying thing that he had ever tasted, but it had a taste.

Sango stood out side the hut trying to keep her heart from jumping out of her chest. '_This is stupid. It's not like we are going to have sex the moment I walk through that doorway. Why am I so afraid?' _ Forcing herself to find her courage she called out to him.

'_What? Is that...?' _He was on his feet and in the doorway before he could finish the thought. "Sango, is everything…" She stood there alone. Despite the lack of light, he could tell that she wasn't carrying the hiraikotsu. Her hair was up in a large bun on the top of her head. She appeared to be holding something in her hands.

"I thought I would make dinner for you." She lifted the bundle for him to see, "it's not much, but I thought you might like it." He nodded and moved the grass curtain aside so that she could enter. She set down by the fire and started to open her bundle, "I see someone beat me to it."

"It was offered by one of the woman for some prayers. It really wasn't satisfying." He used a small piece of cloth to remover the pot from the fire, "if you want to use the pot, I will throw this out and get more water."

She looked up at him and said bitterly, "It really doesn't mean that much to you?"

"It was kind of the woman to offer it, but I am sure that I will enjoy what you have much more."

"How do you know that you will like what I have to offer?"

"Are you still talking about the food?" He had to ask. She was becoming the queen of double meanings lately.

She looked down at the food and whispered, "Yes…and no."

He headed for the doorway as he spoke, "I've had you cook for me before and I've had no complaints. It wasn't just for me, but it was still your cooking. And for the other matter, I will be happy with whatever you have to offer. I haven't met anyone that I have wanted more."

She sat in silence as she waited for him to return. If he didn't have her heart wrapped completely around his finger already, he was really close to it. She couldn't believe that he had come this far. He had to be in love with her. The idea of him honestly loving her only amplified her fear. She had to be honest with herself. Sex was not what was causing her fear. If they didn't destroy Naraku soon, Miroku would die. The air void would suck him into it. She would loose him like she had lost everyone else she had ever loved. There was a big part of her that would rather not have him at all, than to have him and loose him.

She jumped as he entered the hut. Pretending not notice, he knelt down beside her and placed the pot back over the fire. To cover her fit of nerves, she instantly began placing the fish, rice, and herbs into the water.

"That's a lot of food. Where did you get it?"

"The herbs are a gift from Kaeda. I caught the fish myself, and the rice was for showing the men how to make weapons." She stirred the contents of the pot, "I have more of it at Kaede's."

"You're beautiful," He had not meant to say it out loud. It just came out.

"What?" She sat back on her legs, but refused to look at him.

He didn't want to make her anymore nervous than she already was, but he really didn't want to take it back. "I said you're beautiful. I don't want you to be nervous. I just couldn't help but say it."

All she could manage to do was blush. She didn't want to play the games that most women played with men. The "I am not, you are too" game was not her way of getting the attention she wanted from him.

"I always look like this. All I did was put my hair up."

"You always look beautiful. I've just been afraid of scaring you off," he laughed nervously. "Could I ask one thing of you?" He was trying to get her to look at him now.

"What?" she asked shyly.

"Take your hair down. I like how it looks when it is down."

She looked at him before doing what he asked. She took a shallow breath and removed the small sticks that had been holding her hair in place. Her eyes were closed as the hair spilled around her shoulder. She let herself take a moment before looking up at him again. She couldn't move for a split second after seeing the look in his eyes. He was watching her too closely. The look on his face was very intimate.

"The food should be ready to eat," her voice was almost to low to be heard. She could barely breathe, let alone talk. She forced herself to turn all her attention to the food. She knew it wouldn't take long to eat. She had to calm down more than this or she was going to embarrass herself.

She glanced at him as he ate. He appeared to be enjoying the food. She was having a difficult time herself. The taste was fine, but her stomach was tied up in knots. She wanted to run, but she could not make herself move.

"Sango, what do you think of Inuyasha and Kagome having a wedding?" He had finished what he was served, and was going for more.

"I think that it is wonderful. I hope we can be with them like they have planned."

"Would you like to do something like that for yourself?"

"I don't know. I've never thought about it. I wasn't really raised to think about those kinds of things. We were demon exterminators. The only rituals I have seen were to used to get rid of youkai. I never thought I would find anyone who would choose me as a wife. I had no interest in any of the men in my village."

"You seemed so happy about the idea when Inuyasha told you." He was somewhat confused.

"It is a beautiful thought for them. It is the way they are forced to be in both worlds, but aren't truly a part of either. It's a mix of them both."

Miroku put his bowl down and scooted backwards until he could lean against the wall. He motioned Sango to do the same. Without touching they sat side by side. Talking about Inuyasha and Kagome was a comfortable thing for them both. They talked for several hours about how they might be able to pass into Kagome's world. Sango told him the legend of the Jewel's origins again, incase they were overlooking something in the story.

Talking had helped them both to relax and enjoy the evening. It had also given Miroku farther proof of why he wanted to be with her. She was beautiful and intelligent. His affections for her had not been brought on by lust or the desperation to pass on his seed. It was something deeper than that. It took Inuyasha's words to make him face it. Seeing Inuyasha fight to be with Kagome made him see what he couldn't see on his own.

"Sango, why do you love me?" He leaned forward to hold his knees. His face grew very dark and serious.

"Well, you can be very brave and very kind. You are intelligent, and you can be handsome. That is when you are not falling all over some woman."

"I can be handsome? Are you saying that you don't think I am handsome all the time?" He shifted his body so he could be face her, leaning his shoulder against the wall.

"I don't think that you are handsome when you're flirting with other women."

"Oh, sooo that's it." He chuckled.

"Alright, why should I actually believe that you love me? What do you see in me that you can't seem to get from anyone else?" she was laughing and turned to face him.

"I have never met anyone as strong as you. I've never met a woman that I could set and talk to…I mean just talk to." He put a great deal of stress on the word just. "I won't have to worry if you would survive after I am no longer in this world. You would take our children and raise them to be strong even if I couldn't be with you."

She could see the admiration in his eyes. She returned to her sheepishness, "Wow, that made my reasons seem shallow."

Before she could turn her face away from him, he kissed her. She started to return the kiss, but stopped herself. She suddenly pushed him back and scooted her way from him.

"Sango, why do you keep running from me?"

"I'm afraid to do this," she admitted as she clutched at the neckline of her kimono.

"What do I have to do to prove that I love you? Tell me, Sango, I'll do it." He move forward and grabbed her shoulders.

"I believe you love me."

He was so confused. He closed his eyes, "Then what are you afraid of?"

"…that I won't be able to satisfy you. What if I'm not what you think that I am?" she tried to make it sound convincing. She couldn't bring herself to tell him that she was afraid of loosing him.

"Do you realize that you already satisfy me? I just want to make you my wife. I can't do that if you can't let me make love to you."

"Fine, but I'm a virgin. I don't know how to do anything but fight."

"Would you trust me to tell you what to do?"

She hadn't expected that question, but nodded at him, "But, I ..."

"Shhh, just listen to what I tell you. I have to admit that I like that you're a virgin. I'm not, but I'm not as experienced as you are making me out to be. So, stop scaring yourself and let me make love to you."

He kissed her several times before he moved his mouth to her neck. Her body was still terribly stiff. The combination of her nervousness and growing excitement were starting to make her shake.

"Relax, Sango!" He almost sang the words. He returned to her lips and they were trembling. "If you don't relax you're not going to be able to enjoy this."

"I am sorry. I am trying to relax," she looked down.

"Stop trying. That's part of your problem. Just give in to me. You don't have to fight against my body." He lifted his hand to the top of her kimono and pulled at it with his fingers, "You were anticipating this or you would have your armor on under this."

"I think I was telling myself that I was going to try."

He nodded at her and stood up. "Set here and try to focus on your breathing. It will help you relax."

"What are you doing?"

"Breathe, Sango."

He had kept the blankets that Kagome had put in her backpack. They were folded away in the corner of the room. He carried them over to the fire and, one by one, laid them out on the floor in front of her. He turned one back so they could have cover later. He knelt down on the blankets and started to take off his robes.

She started to remove her kimono and he stopped her, "No, I want to do that. All I want you to do is come to me." He patted at the section of blanket in front of him.

She crawled over to knelt in front of him as he finished undressing. She shut her eyes as he took off the last piece of his robes. When he had stopped moving, she opened her them to find him setting there smiling at her.

"A loin cloth? I can't believe you are wearing a loin cloth." She was laughing because he was laughing at her.

"You thought you were going to see mine before I saw yours. Now what fun would that be?"

"Will you be serious?"

He pulled her against him so he could start untie her kimono, "You're not tense now. See, this can be fun if you let it be."

Her kimono fell open to reveal her breasts. He took a long look at them before he pulled the rest of the material out of his way again. Her eyes were closed and he could tell that she was getting all worked up again.

"Remember that you made me do this," he yelled as he started tickling her. She squirmed and begged him to stop.

She ended up on her back unable to breath. Giving her a few seconds to gain control of her breathing, he decided to take off his loin cloth. Before she could think he was on top of her. The sudden weight of his body made her gasp and sent a pleasant sensation through her lower body. He was determined not to give her the chance to think about what was happening. He kissed her until they both had to gasp for air. He bit at her neck and pressed his body against hers.

"Miroku," she sighed.

"You still feel tense to me. Don't be afraid to touch me. If you stop holding back and I'll enter you."

She took a chance then and wrapped her legs around his hips. The action had made him breathe a little harder. She lightly tugged his hair as he kissed her.

His words were shaky as he came up of air, "Ok, that works for me." He moved his body so that he could enter her. She was tight, and her nervousness had made the penetration painful. Some pain was to be expected, but she looked like she was going to cry. He stopped. "I don't want this to be painful for you. If you are in a lot of pain I will stop," his voice was very gentle.

"No, just promise me that you won't leave me. Make me believe that you'll always be here with me."

"Sango, that's why…"

She couldn't hold back the tears as she spoke. "Don't stop…just make me believe you'll never leave me."

He lowered himself against her as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. He tried to go slow and take his time. He was moving is hips to make long slow strokes. Between each kiss he whispered some new promise that he would never leave her.

He didn't have to ask if she liked what he was doing, because her body was finally moving with his. His hips sped up while her lips explored his neck. Her nails were digging into his back. He finally had to take her hands and pin them above her head.

She protested as he did it. "You said that you didn't want me to hold back."

"I don't, but if you keep that up I am going to finish too soon." He released one of her hands, "they stay there unless you can control your nails." He started pushing faster and harder. She let out a deep groan with each thrust. He was desperately hoping that she would cum soon, because he was getting to close to hold himself back.

Without warning she grabbed his shoulders, "Stop."

"Wha…why?" He questioned as she pulled his arms forward. His upper body tumbled onto hers.

"Men can't finish if they are distracted, is that right?"

He was stunned, but managed a reply, "Usually."

"Do you think it would hurt if I moved while you were inside me?" She pivoted her body to give him a hint at what she was suggesting.

He gave her funny look, "if you mean you want to rollover, I don't think it would hurt if we're careful."

"Good," she flipped him over on his back. She came down a lot harder then she planned, which made him groan. "Oh, was that a bad groan?"

"No, it felt sorta nice," he put his hands on her hips and started to mover her body by himself, "I guess I like it rough sometimes. You started this, so don't go weak on me now."

She wasn't on top for long before he lost his control. She didn't want to stop, which caused him to set up and grab hold of her body, "Stop. Please, stop moving. You're torturing me woman!" His face was buried in the hair that lay around her neck.

"You actually can't function right after?" She questioned as she cradled his head against her.

"No, it feels too intense. It almost hurts if I don't stop," he explained between gasps. He started to laugh softly. "You didn't think you could satisfy me, yet you are holding me as I beg you for mercy. Oh god…what a woman!"


	11. Goshinboku no Shita ni

_All that Time Allows_

By Mishi

Chapter 11

Goshinboku no Shita ni

(Beneath the Sacred Tree)

There were far more people there than the yard could hold. It was a good thing that it was spring, because the house would never have worked. Grandpa made sure that long tables had been set in reasonable places and sectioned off a place for food to be served. He had seen to it that a small stage and sound system had been set up for karaoke.

Inuyasha sat with Kagome at a small table to the side of the stage. The table had been placed in such a way that they could see the stage and the crowd around them. Within the first hour of the party, Inuyasha had met enough relatives and friends to make his head pound. He knew that the smile he was faking wouldn't last to the end of the party. It was hard enough for him to fight the urge to tell people to stop staring at him. Crowds were not something he had ever had the chance to get used to. Unfortunately, it looked like he was going to have to do it to fit in Kagome's life. He tried searching the crowd for a comforting face, but the people around he were not his friends and family. Those he did feel close to were too busy to sit still, or stuck in the Feudal Era. He did manage to find Yuka, Erri, and Ayumi in the crowd. However, he was going out of his way to avoid them. All they managed to do when he got close to them was whisper and giggle.

Kagome could feel Inuyasha fidgeting beside her. She was doing her best to focus on the older couple standing next to her. She didn't have to look at Inuyasha to know that he had turned way in the middle of the conversation. His anxiety was making it hard for her to remain her usual perky self. It was such a relief to her when the couple walked way without questioning him about how rude he was being. She turned her head to see him staring off into the swarm of bodies.

Before she knew it, she was looking right through him and staring off into the crowd. She had always loved parties in the past. The more people the better, but now she found herself wishing she could be somewhere else. Truthfully, she had been avoiding her friends more and more as she became closer to Inuyasha. As she sat there watching everyone around her, she was bothered that she didn't have anything in common with them anymore.

'_I don't listen to music anymore, or watch tv. I miss talking to Sango. I miss taking care of Shippo. I even miss Miroku's perverted ways. I guess I have made more of a home for myself in the Feudal Era than I thought. I don't feel like I belong in this time anymore. It might be possible for that to change since Inuyasha seems to be adjusting so well to living here, but I could never be that close to my friends again. Like it or not, I am not like them anymore.' _

If finally occurred to Inuyasha that the couple had left the table. He was relieved to find that the voices beside him had stopped. However, his relief faded when he caught the far off look in Kagome's eyes. He wanted to ask her what she was thinking so hard about, but there was too much noise for him to keep his voice at an intimate level. The fact that he could see the tiredness in her face was making it all the more difficult to tolerate. Without warning, he grabbed her wrist and stood to lead her way from all the people.

He walked until his ears were not longer overcome by the music and voices. "Why are you so sad?" He nuzzled against her neck.

Her eyes were closed as she let her body rest against him, "I'm home sick."

He stopped what he was doing, because the comment had really thrown him. "This is your home."

"I don't belong here anymore. I'm not saying that I want to leave and never come back, but all my friends are back in the Feudal Era."

She opened her eyes. They had ended up in front of Goshinboku. There was a warm soothing breeze coming from the tree's branches. "Isn't it funny how we always end up here?"

He looked up, realizing for the first time where he had led them. He looked at the tree for a long moment, and in reply nodded.

It was a great comfort for her to simply be there standing in front of it. The tree had become their guardian. It seemed to be the one thing that had shared the entirety of both of their lives. They had loved ones in both times, they had history in both times, but this tree shared it all with them. It had always been with them both regardless of what time they were in.

"Inuyasha, I want to change our plans a bit. I know that Grandpa wants us to be married in the shrine, but I want to be married here under Goshinboku. I want us to stand here when we make our vows before God and everyone that we love."

He knew she expected an immediate response, but he couldn't give it to her. This tree held a great deal of sadness for him. Mercifully, the happiness he felt when he was with her made all of it seem unreal. It was almost as if it had all happened to someone else and not him. He snuggled his face in the thick of her hair then said, "Your mother told me her story involving this tree. She also told me that she found you standing here crying one day. You made the decision to be with me in front of this tree didn't you?"

"Yes, I thought you had chosen Kikyou over me. I didn't know how much I loved you until that day."

"You made you choice here. This is the place, then."

A month had passed with Inuyasha being in modern day Tokyo. To Kagome it felt like longer. They had survived her near death, family, friends, and shopping for clothes. She liked him being in her world. Less than a week had passed since the night she told him that she felt homesick, but now she was starting to fear the thought of him going back. She couldn't make up her mind about it. The last few nights she had had several nightmares about Kikyou taking Inuyasha from her. She was unsure about returning to a place where she could lose him. Her family had grown close to Inuyasha over the last month. It would be hard for them all if he had to lose his life to Kikyou, or anyone else.

She watched him from the back steps as he chased Souta around the yard. She could tell that Souta was more at ease when he was with Inuyasha. It had been so long since he had a father around him. Having Inuyasha to look up to gave him confidence.

Mama came up behind her on the porch, "They are great together aren't they? He will make a wonderful father one day."

"Maybe, if time will let us be together long enough," her voice was distant. She had promised that she could accept it all, but she had not honestly thought about it. She didn't want to lose him. She knew that when the time came she would fight with everything she had to keep him alive and with her. She turned and buried her face in her mother's chest. She was trying not to cry.

Mama wrapped her arms around her and stroked her hair. "What's wrong? Are you starting to have doubts about Inuyasha?

"No, I am just scared. It's a long story."

They went inside and Kagome told her mother about the promise she had made. How he would have to give up his life if it came to that. There was always the chance that Kikyou would die before taking Inuyasha way from her, but it was a small chance.

"Kagome, I believe that you and Inuyasha were meant for each other. I don't know why it had to be this way, but I don't think that your souls will be separated that easily. God has taken too much effort to put the two of you together just separate you." She took Kagome's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"Thank you, mama."

"Now go get you bother, and your husband. I will get Grandpa. I believe it is time to have dinner."

Inuyasha was setting in the tub blowing at the suds as Kagome set on her knees beside the tub. It wasn't a good idea to be there while Grandpa was in the house, but everyone was asleep. Not to mention, she wanted to see Inuyasha all wet and sudsy. It was bad and she knew it, but she couldn't help herself. Her hormones were encouraging her to reckless.

It would figure that the day the stitches came out, she would start her period. The doctor had been amazed that the wound and the bruised ribs had healed so fast. He had even taken a second look at his records to make sure that he had the proper information. Once again, he had been dumbfounded and overly apologetic.

She knew the power that was coming from Inuyasha's body had a lot to do with the healing. That power was always present. There were moments that she would touch him and feel it calling her body to it. It was most noticeable when she was aroused, because her body would feed it with her power. If they touched and were not careful things got strange. It was growing more intense each time they felt it, so they had been trying to flirt as little as possible.

"Are you sure that you want to try this tomorrow?" she asked as she poured the shampoo into her hand. She put down the bottle and rubbed her hands together before putting it in his hair.

"We need to know before it gets any closer to the wedding. If I can't get them through the well, we have a lot to change about the stories that you have told about my family," he said as he gave into the need to close his eyes. Her fingers scratching his head felt so good he almost lost track of what he was saying. "If with you in heat again, it might do be best if I keep busy."

"You haven't had a problem so far."

"You have been at school during the day, and I have been spending a lot of time with Souta." He bent is head back, "ahhh."

"I guess you like this?"

He thumped his foot against the side of the tub sending water splashing as he did it. It made them both laugh.

"Hey, be careful. You are getting water all over, dog boy." She shook her head, "I can't believe that you just did that."

"It made you laugh. I gotta remember to do that again."

"I'm surprised that you did it considering you are so sensitive about being called a dog." She started rubbing his ears to make sure they were clean also.

"It doesn't bother me much anymore. I don't know why. It just doesn't." he sighed again, "You really don't want to do that much longer. It's making me horny."

"Ok, he likes having his ears rubbed," she said in a sarcastic tone and let go of his ears. "I'll note that for future reference."

"I should make you get in here with me," he teased, while turning to fold his arms on the side of the tub. The look on his face made her lower body tingle. He had always had a sweet innocent look to him, even when he was grumpy. It made her heart break on more than one occasion, but for the first time he looked amazingly sensual to her. He honestly looked seductive. "Would you get mad if I pulled you in here with me?"

Her eyes were closed, but she heard the water move as he lifted himself up to rub his cheek against hers. "Don't you even think about pulling me into that tub," she warned. Her breath was shaky, and she didn't try to hide it. He knew that she liked what he was doing, or he wouldn't be doing it.

It did make him lower himself down into the tub. "You're no fun."

"You can finish by yourself. I'm going to our room." She stood up and tried not to fall over her own limbs while making her escape.

"Did I make you mad?"

"No, I just think it would be better if you finished by yourself." She started walking towards the door. She felt stupid for resisting him. Her hand was on the door knob when she stopped to ask, "Were you trying to seduce me, or was that look something natural?"


	12. The Darkness

_All that Time Allows_

By Mishi

Chapter 12

The Darkness

She was almost asleep buy time he entered the bedroom. She hadn't intended to let herself doze off. He had a towel around his waist and was holding his clothes in his arms. He had completely dried his hair, but hadn't bothered to put his clothes on. The idea of it was funny to her.

"Why are you only wearing a towel?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"You didn't mind that I was naked in the bath tub." He removed the towel and crawled on the bed.

"You're being bad Inuyasha." Her hands covered her eyes.

He positioned himself between her legs and leaned over her. She lowered her hands just a little. "If I just look into his eyes and not any lower, I will be fine."

"You peeked," he chuckled.

It was enough to lower her defenses. He pressed his body to hers and energy poured over her body. Her body responded immediately with a rush of power.

"Why is that happening?" she asked.

"Is it really that important to know? I'm part youkai." He insisted as if it should explain everything.

"But why would power be coming off me too? I'm human," she buried her fingers in his hair. The power had made it harder to resist him. Regardless of how much she wanted to deny it, something deep inside of her wanted his youkai. The knowledge was frightening for her, but she was becoming too excited for the fear to make much difference.

"You're supposed to be a miko?" His hand entered her top. His hand moved slowly as it made its way up to find her right breast.

"You are being really aggressive aren't you? Remember that I am messy right now."

His manner became very serious, and his voice was deeper then normal. "You're completely healed and I don't mind getting messy."

He traced his nose lightly along her check before kissing her. His tongue entered her mouth, and she pulled him closer to her body. Power exploded between them. It caused them both to gasp. Inuyasha's claws dug into the bed as his body shuttered. He let out a deep groan. "Kagome," he was straining to speak.

Kagome struggled to catch her breath. For a split second she had lost control over all her senses. Her body was reeling from the sensation and she could not stop it. It was as if a door had swung open in her mind. The power swirling around them had become solid objects in her mind. They were two forms pressing against each other. She could see it all as it was happening. It was as if the two forms were fighting. However, it was too sexual in nature to be a true battle.

'_This feels so good…what do I do? His youkai scares me, but I want him so much. How do I make the fighting stop?' _She could hear Inuyasha saying something, but she couldn't make out the words. He was panicked, but she couldn't understand why. '_I can't give in to this. Something is wrong,' _she thought as she fought to understand what he was saying.

"Please, please," he was saying it over and over. His lips were pressed against her neck. "I have to have you."

The energy was growing. It was causing him to push his body against hers with more force. She knew that it was causing him pain. Understanding why was not what she needed at the moment. She needed to know how to make it stop. She did the only thing that she could think to do. She kissed his shoulder as she lowered her hand and forced it between their bodies. She took hold of his penis and gently caressed it. He whimpered in protest, but his body relaxed. The energy between them instantly lost some of its pressure, but not its intensity. She had her senses back, but the feel of his body was enough to drive her insane.

Inuyasha was quite for moment. However, his claws were still gripping into the bed. His breath was heavy against her neck. She had the control she needed to restore control. She released him and quickly pushed him off of her. She stood a few feet away from the bed and watched as he cried and curled his body into a ball. Her body was still throbbing. The power wouldn't subside. She knew then that it would not until it was satisfied in some way. She wanted Inuyasha and something inside her was begging to give into him. She removed her tank top and picked up the towel that Inuyasha had worn into the room.

"What are you doing?" He grawled and pressed himself against the wall as she move to return to the bed.

"You want this to stop don't you?" She reached out to him, "I think I know how to make it stop for now."

"It is my youkai, Kagome. I don't know what I might do if you don't stay way."

Each time he had been transformed by the youkai blood in the past, he had been left a mindless beast. A beast that was content to fight and kill until it was killed.

"Get the Tetsusaiga," He pleaded. The sword was the only thing that could stop his youkai from taking over.

"Do you actually think you will transform if come any closer?" She asked as she backed up a step.

"I don't think I will transform. This is different. It wants…" He couldn't say it. Instead, he closed his eyes and pressed himself as close to the wall as he possibly could. Through clinched teeth he ordered her to get the sword.

She opened the closet and grabbed the sword. She watched him cradle it for several minutes. It wasn't helping him, and her heart was breaking as she watched him struggle. She could see the power swirling in the room around them. Even if the Tetsusaiga could control the youkai's power, it did nothing to control what was coming from her body.

She forced herself to step forward. She had to make it stop. Her mind was made up. She was not sure if it was the right thing to do, but she couldn't stand seeing him like this. She got back into the bed, and taking his penis into her hand, began to finish what she had started moments before.

He grabbed her wrist, but she protested, "I don't think your youkai wants to hurt me."

"You have no idea what it can do, or what it wants."

She waited for him to tell her to stop, but it was his youkai's power that responded. The power caused both their bodies to shake. "See? Let me do this. It will stop. Your youkai wants this, and something in me wants it too."

She had to initiate the kiss, because he was still too afraid to move. She put so much passion into the kiss that he loosened his grip on her wrist, but he didn't completely let go.

After a few moments the power around them softened. All the fighting had stopped. He let go of her wrist so he could put the sword between the pillow and the headboard. His fear had passed. He was no longer thinking. He was back to playing along with his youkai, and giving into his desire.

She was amazed by how clearly she could see all that was happening. His power rubbed against hers as plainly as his hand no her breast. There was a thin white line were the powers were touching. It looked as if they were blending together in some places. Thes vision shattered with the force of his orgasm. The room went dark around them. The only light in the room came from her opened windows.

This time she was the one to take care of the mess. She puttered around the room doing last minute things before going to bed. He had already covered himself with the sheet. She hadn't noticed that he had been crying until she climbed under the sheets herself.

It hadn't occurred to her before that she might have violated him in some way. She was afraid now that that could've been the case. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I didn't know what else to do."

"You did what you thought would help." He turned over on to his back, "I think I should go back to my world tomorrow."

"What? You can't leave me." She pleaded with him, "I won't tease you anymore. Just don't leave me."

Now she was crying too. '_He can't leave me. I can't lose him. Please, don't let him leave. I will do anything as long as he doesn't leave me.'_

"That's not it. I can't control this. I don't want to hurt you."

"Then don't leave me. Don't ever leave me." She put her hands over her face. "It's not all your youkai. It's coming from both of us. I just have better control over what is happening to me. I can see the power that surrounds us, but I don't know what to do to make it stop."

"I won't be able to control it if that happens again. I won't be able to stop." He confessed as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"You couldn't control it this time. I gave your youkai what it wanted…or at least what it was willing to settle for."

"You don't understand what I mean." He set up and shook his head, "I wanted to take you. The youkai almost forced me to take you. It wasn't asking permission. It didn't care. I could have…I could've forced you onto your stomach…whether you wanted to or not."

She sat up and put her arms around him, causing him to flinch, "That was why you were in so much pain."

"My youkai maybe satisfied for now, but it will try again the next time you get excited."

"Don't you mean, the next time we get excited?"

"I can control it until your power hits me, but when that happens I can't help myself. Something about you is…I don't know how to explain it."

"Calling it," she admitted.

He looked at her, "What?"

"I think both powers are trying to mix into each other. It's almost like they are trying to become one, or destroy each other. I can't figure out which. I do know that whatever the source of my power is, it wants your youkai. It wants your youkai like I want you."

"Then what is holding it back?"

"I don't know. It could be me," she didn't want to tell him she was afraid. "The next time it happens I will let you make love to me."

"You are afraid of this. I know you are."

"How do you know that?" Her shock made her let him go.

"That was why I fought so hard. I felt it."

"I don't care if it frightens me. I just don't want you to leave me."

"You think that I want to leave you for good?" He looked at her, "I'm not doing that. I want to find out why this is happening. I don't want to hurt you."

"We still don't have to wait. The wedding is not going to be a real wedding anyway."

"What?" His eyes narrowed.

She hugged her knees as she tried to think of something to say. She was hoping that she would never have to tell him, but she had to go and stick her foot in her mouth. How could she explain to him that she wouldn't be his wife according to the laws of the modern world? Inuyasha didn't have a birth certificate or ID. He didn't even have a family name. They would appear to be married as far as everyone could tell. Grandpa would be satisfied.

He was too tired to deal with the silence. He let himself fall back on the bed. "We have gone through all this for nothing," he whispered.

She turned to look over her shoulder at him. "No, we will be making Mama and Grandpa very happy. The wedding will be real for everyone who sees it. We will just have to work a lot of things out at a later time."

"Kagome, I can't do this anymore. It hurts…too much. I have to have you completely or not at all. You're my wife, or you aren't."

'_I should have told him I was afraid. We could've made love yesterday or the day before, but I was so stupid! That has to be why the powers were fighting each other. I'm letting the fear hold them back from each other. I'm doing this.' _

She wanted to cry some more. None of this was supposed to be this hard. What was supposed to bring them together was only tearing them apart. It wasn't fair. How was she going to relax and work out her feelings when she had to please everyone? None of this was helping her fear of loosing him. If his youkai couldn't be controlled they might not be able to be together, regardless of how much they wanted to be. If she couldn't get passed her fear of his youkai, they would never see if he could control it.

She knew they could never go back to the way they were and she didn't want to try. '_In the eyes of God I am his wife already. Soon I'll be his wife in the eyes of everyone else. I have to remind myself that that's all that matters. We'll just have to work out the details later.'_

He took her arm and gently pulled her down to lay beside him. "Try to sleep. We can deal with all this tomorrow," he assured her and kissed her good night.

Several times during the night, Kagome awoke to find Inuyasha's nose in her tummy. Each time she would gently guide his head back to his pillow. He never once woke up. He would only let out a few whimpers and slide his hand under her tank top. He was restless until he could find bare flesh. She had helped him put his hands under the top more then once.

Kagome was still sleeping when he left the bedroom. He had put on his kimono without waking her. As he walked down the hall to the backdoor, he could hear Mama in the kitchen. She was getting ready to make her famous Saturday morning breakfast. He allowed himself to smile as he thought about her fussing around the kitchen. He stopped to take a deep breath before trying to sneak past her. He stood for a long moment looking at his kimono. Mama had sewn up the spot that had been ripped by Kage's attack. He was amazed at how good a job she had done of fixing it for him. He let his smile widen. '_I really do love Mama. She's the mother I lost.'_

Although he had taken extra care to make as little noise as possible, Mama noticed him at the back door before he was able to sneak away. She walked towards him with a smiling face as always. "I was just about to wake everyone."

"Could you tell Kagome I will be back soon?" he asked as he turned to go.

"Why didn't you tell her?" She closed the distance to stand directly in front of him, "Did something happen?"

"No, I need to go back to my world to test the well. I didn't want to wake her up."

"You don't lie very well, Inuyasha," she said as she frowned at him. "I can guess that you don't want to tell me what happed, but will you tell me if I will still have a son after you walk out that door?"

The question hit him like a punch in the gut. He hadn't expected her to be so forward. He couldn't help but let it show on his face. He stumbled over his words several times before he managed to answer her, "I love her. I would die before I'd ever hurt her. I would die before I'd hurt any of you."

"I know you are afraid. I knew you wanted to run away the night we brought her home, but you made the right choice in staying. Don't doubt that, son. You need her as much as she needs you." She put her arms around him and gave him a good squeeze for encouragement, "Don't give up, Inuyasha."

Over the past two months he had become far more emotional than he had ever wanted to be. He hated it a great deal, but he couldn't help but be emotional around Mama and Kagome. He fought back his tears and returned the hug. "I won't give up, Mama. I won't be gone any longer than I have too. I don't know how long it will take, but I make sure to be back before dinner," he promised as he let her go. "Maybe I will have some friends for you to meet."

"Don't make me come after you." She said as she teasingly shook her finger at him. She was determined to make him smile before leaving the house. Lucky for him, it wasn't a difficult thing for her to accomplish.


	13. The Choices I Make

_All that Time Allows_

By Mishi

Chapter 13

The Choices I Make

Inuyasha was glaring at Miroku as he waited for the monk to find the courage to jump into the well. "Hurry up, Miroku. We have to think of something else if this doesn't work." Inuyasha was being impatience as always.

"I don't think this is going to work. It didn't work for Shippo."

"I put a tree in the well. There's no tree there now, so jump." He crossed his arms over his chest to make the point that he was serious.

Miroku's mind clung to its doubts despite Inuyasha's assessment of the matter. He stood looking down into the well. Finally out of frustration, as well as a desire for pay back, Inuyasha walked up behind him and gave Miroku a push. The way Inuyasha had seen it, Miroku deserved a little pay back for interrupting him and Kagome several times. But after learning that Miroku had had sex before him, he decided that Miroku deserved a lot of pay back.

Miroku hit the bottom of the well with a thud. "BAKA!"

Inuyasha made an evil chuckle as Miroku struggled to make his way up the side of the well.

Sango stepped forward to stand beside him. "Inuyasha, could you please be careful with my husband. I would like to keep him for a little while at least."

"Feh, he has a hard head. I am sure nothing was damaged."

Miroku was tried to remind himself that he deserved some payback as he pulled himself from the well. It was more important that he swallow his pride and focus on the task at hand. With all the patience he could muster, Miroku looked up at Inuyasha's grinning face and asked, "Next plan?"

"Yep," Inuyasha replied. His grin was now twice its original size as he turned and walked away.

Sango bent down and whispered, "You really need to do something about that twitching eye or we will have to look at that grin all day."

The real plan would take more effort on behalf of everyone. They were going for the over kill. The plan would consist of each person having a shard and holding on to Inuyasha. Kaeda would be going through first, so Miroku was to sit by Goshinboku and pray. They were calling on God, the Miko of the Shikon no Tama, and Goshinboku. With all the bases covered, someone had to help them with their task.

With Kaeda on his back, Inuyasha jumped into the well. His eyes were closed and he was mentally chanting, 'w_ork, work, work…'_

Inuyasha ended up flat on his stomach as when he hit the floor of the well. The fall had seemed to be too long for it not to have worked, but he wouldn't know for sure until he could look up. If he didn't see sky, he had a reason to be happy. As it was, he was flat on is face with Kaeda on his back.

"It worked Inuyasha." Kaeda announced gleefully.

"Hey, Kaede-baba, get off my back already. You are not a little girl anymore."

"But you're still a punk," she moved off his back as his legs started to twitch, "I'll be under Goshinboku."

By the time Kagome had noticed Kaede under the sacred tree, Sango and Shippo were already standing beside her. Kagome happily ran out the door to greet them. Mama was not far behind her. It took several minutes, but Miroku and Inuyasha had finally joined them beneath the tree.

Kagome introduced everyone to her mother as Inuyasha stood by silently and watched. When everyone had been introduced she walked over to stand in front of him. "Don't leave me again without saying good bye," she said softly while looking at the ground between their feet.

He had expected her to yell, but was glad that she hadn't. He put his arms around her and apologized. It felt good to hold her. For that moment, there had been no sexual energy between them. It had been only warmth. It was such a nice feeling that he nuzzled her neck with his nose. Having everyone watching made it easy for him to stop before the power could build between them.

Mama would be spending the day with Kaede so she could explain the details of the wedding to her. Grandpa was going to act as the priest if Kaede had not made it, but having Kaede there would help cover things up better. She would be there at Inuyasha's request, since she was a long time friend of his family. No one knew her, so there would be no way to question the legality of the ceremony.

Kagome and Inuyasha were left to talk to Sango and Miroku under the sacred tree. Kagome was trying to explain all the details the best she could, as well as, get caught up on what had been happening with them in the Feudal Era. Inuyasha and Shippo were already bored with the conversation and looking for a way to escape. After all, Inuyasha had been ear deep in wedding stuff for some time now. He knew everything he needed to know.

Souta had just heard that Inuyasha was back. He had been in his room moping and playing his Gameboy all morning. "Inuyasha," he cried gleefully as he ran across the yard. Inuyasha stood up to meet him. He picked up the small boy and whirled him onto his shoulders.

"I haven't been gone that long." He said looking up at Souta's smiling face.

"I'm so happy you came home. You scared me."

With Souta still on his shoulder, he plopped down next to Kagome as he asked, "Why did everyone think I wasn't coming back?"

"We just don't want to loose you, Inuyasha." Kagome said with a smile.

Souta slipped off his shoulders and walked over to stand in front of Shippo, "Are you a fox?"

Most people confused Shippo for anything but a fox, so the fact that Souta picked up on it so quickly impressed Shippo a great deal. In no time at all, the boys had decided to run off and play while everyone else talked about the boring wedding. Inuyasha saw it as the perfect escape and decided that he would play tag with them.

Sango watched in amazement as Inuyasha chased them back and forth around the yard. "That can't be Inuyasha. Who would've thought that he was so good with children?"

"Love does strange things to a man," Miroku smiled as he said it.

'_I see that things are going well for them. They look so happy.' _Kagome thought as she watched Miroku and Sango exchange smiles. '_I need to talk to Kaede about what's going on. If I can figure this out then we can be happy too._'

Just before dinner Kagome was able to get Kaede. She pulled the chair away from her desk so that Kaede could set in it while she took a set on her bed. She tried to explain everything the best she could. It was difficult to tell Kaede about something so intimate, but she was the only hope that Kagome had.

Kaede sat silent for a moment after Kagome finished her explanation. "You are Kikyou's reincarnation. You were born to be a miko. It would only make sense that you would have this power inside of you."

"But why is it fighting Inuyasha's youkai?"

"It is not fighting it," Kaede said. "What you described to me was that you were fighting the youkai. These energies want to become one. They are trying to push into each other and join each other. That is way it seems so sexual to you. This is an amazing thing. I have heard of legends of mikos who could do such a thing, but I have never believed those stories. The power that makes you a miko has accepted Inuyasha's youkai." She took a moment to think, "Just amazing. Although, the power that makes you a miko has accepted this…you have not."

"So my fear is causing this," Kagome looked down at her feet, "I love him. Why am I so afraid? It has never mattered to me that Inuyasha isn't completely human."

"Kagome, you have always accepted Inuyasha for what he is, but you have never accepted what you are. Your power is to purify and bring peace. It is a power that is so natural to you that you have never needed to consider it until now. But his youkai is not peaceful. It is a mad thing that is trapped in chaos. That is what you are fighting against. It is the chaos and darkness within him. By nature, you are to be servant to the gods and destroyer of evil. You have not accepted that. The youkai is trying to look for the peace that you can give it. The only way to end Inuyasha's suffering is to accept who you are. So you can tame his youkai."

"Are you sure that is what it wants...to be tamed?"

"It wants to be a part of you, and you are calling out to it. You want his youkai more than you are afraid of it, but your mind is not letting you fulfill your desire. If you do not accept Inuyasha's youkai you are going to hurt him. He has already faced his youkai, and he has kept you safe from it. You need to trust your abilities, because it is your turn to protect him from your unwanted side."

"I never said that I didn't want to be a miko," Kagome insisted.

"Yet you refuse to face the choices necessary to be who you were born to be. You cling to your school work as if it were a boat in a stream. You believe that you would drown if you let it go. You know how to swim to the shore, but you would rather sink with the boat than trust your ability to swim."

Kaede stood and reached out a hand to Kagome. Kagome returned the gesture by taking it. Kaede cleared her throat before continuing, "Kikyou would not have been able do this for him. She would have used the Shikon no Tama to make him human, because she could only love the part of him that was human. She also wanted to be free. I was only a young child, but I could see that. She might have been attracted to him because he was not fully human, but she could never have accepted him as anything else. You already have. You have to face this now, or you will loose him."


	14. Together

_All that Time Allows_

By Mishi

Chapter 14

Together

The kitchen had never been so crowded. It took some effort but they were able to set everyone around the small table.

'_I can't believe that they are all here. This is more than I could've ever asked for.' _Kagome thought as she looked around the table. Inuyasha sat quietly beside her. He seemed happy to have everyone there too. '_He is gorgeous when he's happy. He almost glows.' _

She reached out for his hand, and it caused him to jump. A small grawl escaped from him before he could stop it.

He felt stupid and embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Kagome."

Kagome looked at him with wounded eyes. She knew that he hadn't meant to hurt her. He had only been startled by the surge of power that resulted from her action. He had good reason to react the way he did. There would be no way to stop it if the youkai decide to fight him right now.

Kaede had understood what happened but said nothing. She had seen the two energies take form, touch, and recoil as their hands recoiled. It had been only a second or two, but power was too great to be over looked. She turned see if Miroku has seen what had taken place. He fixed gaze on the couple confirmed that he had seen it too. '_I will have to asks him about this when we return to our world.'_

"Inuyasha, what is wrong with you today?" Mama asked him.

He stared at his plate, and said the only thing he could think of, "Kagome is in heat right now. I'm sorry, but it makes me cranky. Please don't ask me to explain that to everyone."

Kagome's face turned the brightest color of red any of them had ever seen. "BAKA! Did you have to announce that in front of everyone here?"

"What else did you want me to say? You know why I am grumpy!"

"Stop it!" Mama commanded.

She startled them both. Mama was always quiet and reserved. They couldn't believe that she was being so loud. When they had quieted down she frightened them farther by laughing.

"Did you say she was in heat?" Mama asked as she leaned forward.

Inuyasha nodded hoping that she would not yell again, "Yes."

"I haven't heard it put that way before. Well…I haven't heard it used in a nice way at least."

"I don't know what else to call it," he insisted.

"I don't like it," Grandpa grumbled, "It sounds demeaning."

Mama turned to reply to Grandpa before Inuyasha could try to defend himself, "Alright, what would you call it that would sound better?"

Grandpa grumbled at the question and went back to his meal.

"That's alright, honey. Heat works fine. I have heard it called much worse," she said as she shook her head. "I have to keep reminding myself that you are part dog youkai. It is charming to be reminded from time to time."

To relieve the stress Mama left the table for more food. By time the meal was over everyone was stuffed. The evening had turned out fine after all.

Inuyasha had to return everyone to there own time so Kagome had been left alone to study. Math was the least of her worries at the moment, but she was trying her best to focus on it. She worked the first three problems before giving up. '_I can't do this right now.' _She moved the book and set her head down on her folded arms. She thought about how hansom had had seemed to her at dinner. '_It would be so nice to hold him right now.' _She had several ideas of things she wanted to do to him when he got back. '_Kaede is right, I have to make myself face this. I am a miko. All these books will never change that. He needs me to be a miko more than I need these books. It's not like I can use this stuff back in the feudal era anyway. I don't really think that we will stay in modern Tokyo, so why am I killing myself to do this?' _

It felt like a weight have been lifted from her shoulders. The idea of staying in the feudal era did not seem as bad as she had told herself it would. '_I don't have to give up completely. I can still learn for my own sake. There are books that I can take back if I want to.'_

Kagome was startled when the energy inside her flared. She knew that Inuyasha was back. "How much stranger is this going to get?" she gasped as she stood to free herself from the chair. "If I give in to this am I going to get worse or better?"

After waiting for him to come to the bedroom for several minutes, she began to wonder if her senses were right. Her body was telling her that he was somewhere close by, but too much time had passed. He would have had plenty of time to reach their room. Waiting was too much. She had to move, or she was going to go insane standing there. She decided to leave the room and search for him. Souta and Grandpa were already in bed. Mama was heading to her room for the night when Kagome met her on the stairs. When asked about Inuyasha, Mama was no help at all.

"I know you are here," Kagome whispered under her breath. "I can feel more and more. Where are you?" Her own arms were wrapped around her upper body to keep her from shaking to badly.

Kagome stepped out of the house and into the yard. The night was quiet except for the sound of wind chimes. A soft spring breeze was fueling their beautiful sound. None of it seemed real as her knees started to shake. Reality hit her like a brick wall as she realized that her body was reacting this way because this was what his body was feeling. The acceptance of her miko made her desire more intense. She wanted Inuyasha, but what startled her most was that it was nothing in comparison to how Inuyasha wanted her. Her power had been searching for his youkai from the moment she accepted her miko. That was why she could sense him in her time. She could feel his loneliness and need to be with her, as well as the darker emotions he felt. He hated what he was. He was fighting that hatred with everything he had, but he was loosing the fight. He was afraid of what his youkai blood would do to them both.

She found him on his knees under Goshinboku. He was clutching the top half of his body just as she was. She called out to him as she moved closer.

"Don't! Stay way from me," he pleaded as he attempted to stand.

He didn't have to say anything more to stop her dead in her tracks. She could feel the youkai reaching out for her power. It felt just like he was touching her with is hands.

"Go back inside!" he groaned and leapt in the tree, "I am spending my nights here until I get my control back."

"Inuyasha let me stop this!" she cried from the foot of the tree.

"Get away from me! I can't, I'm not strong enough."

"You don't have to fight it anymore. You won't hurt me…"

"Damn it, Kagome! Not like this…not like this. I don't want to make love to you because of this. I want it to be because we both want to." He through the Tetsusaiga down to land at her side. "If I come near you use it."

"I can't believe you are asking me to do this," she said as she fought back the lump in her throat.

"GO!" he screamed.

Somewhere a dog started to bark and Kagome realized that the choice had been made. She picked up the sword and turned to face the dark shadows of her backyard. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she clutched the sword to her chest. She could not help him this time. This was going to be the only fight that they could not fight together. She could share his pain, but not the battle. He had to face it on his own.

Never letting go of the Tetsusaiga, Kagome crawled into the bed. Hour of crying passed by without her crying herself to sleep. She couldn't sleep without him beside her. She couldn't physically touch him or feel the warmth of his body, although he was right outside. Her body would not let her rest. Her miko was still trying to reach out to his youkai. It was making it hell for them both. The only way it could have seemed any crueler was if he had been naked and lying on the floor next to the bed. All she could do was to pray and try to force the power down.

The next morning after Kagome had gone to school, Mama went out to question Inuyasha. She knew something had gone terribly wrong when Inuyasha had refused to come in for breakfast. Inuyasha was lucky that Mama was a supportive soul, because she was not about to leave him without some sort of explanation. He ended up crying in her arms just as Kagome had done over a year before.

"It is alright, Inuyasha. I will help you in everyway that I can," she assured him as she stroked his long hair. "I'll keep my eye on you both, and I will bring you your meals. It is better that you stay out here than to risk hurting yourself."

"Hurting myself? What about me hurting Kagome?"

"You would hurt yourself before you let yourself harm her. Don't argue aobut that…I know you too well. She can also protect herself," she insisted as she pointed to the rosary about his neck. "You forgot about his didn't you?"

Souta had volunteered to help take Inuyasha his meals. Meanwhile, Kagome took up the habit of setting at the table picking at her food. As she did this, she watch the back door and pictured him walking through it. Each night was the same. It took all they had to keep away from each other. Kagome was learning to control the power, but Inuyasha felt the same to her. His youkai had not changed from that first night.

The gloomy mood in the house lifted later that week when Inuyasha fallowed Souta into the house. He was still being cautious, but willing to try since Kagome's scent was back to normal. After dinner he let Souta show him how to play some of his Gameboy games, while he waited for the bathroom to be free. He actually felt dirty after all the time in the tree. It seemed he was picking up Kagome's strange compulsion for cleanliness.

Kagome had made sure that she took her bath after Mama and Grandpa. She wanted to make sure that everyone was in bed before Inuyasha took his bath. That way she could be ready for him when he came into the room. The house would be quiet and no one would interfere with her plan.

She was naked under the sheets as she waited for him to come to bed. She turned the lights off believing that he wouldn't turn them on if he thought she might already be sleeping. With luck he might not catch on to her plan until he was already in bed. She was sure that if he started to have doubts about his control before she could touch him that he would end up in the tree again.

She heard the door open, and tried to keep her body as still as she could. She was praying to keep her mind focused on holding back the power. She was already excited and she knew the moment he touched her that she wouldn't be able to control it at all.

He was wearing his shorts and holding the Tetsusaiga as he entered the room. The light shining through the window was more than enough for him to see everything in his path. Her scent had let him know that she was excited before he had even entered the room. His body was already aching because of it. He was trying very hard to keep his control, since he didn't want to get his hopes up. He didn't believe that he was strong enough to control his youkai, and it was keeping him from getting into the bed.

Her eyes were closed, but he could tell that she was not asleep. He had watched her sleep too many times to be fouled. There had been a few times in the past that he had noticed her growing aroused in her sleep. During those times she had always moved her body around in some way. He had even snuck over to set beside her once, because she had been mumbling something. That time he had been hoping to hear his name, but she hadn't spoken anything that he could have made sense of.

"Why are you pretending to be asleep? I can go way if you want me too," he mumbled in a defeated voice.

She hadn't expected him to do this. She should have, but hadn't. Of course, he would doubt her trust in him. He had the habit of twisting the situation to make it seem like he was being rejected even when he was not. It was his way of protecting his self from failure, but it only helped him to fail at times when he should have succeeded.

She quickly set up with the sheet covering her chest. She hoped that he wouldn't be able to tell that she was naked behind it. "I don't want you to go way. I want you to come to bed."

Her hair fell way from her shoulders and it attracted his attention. He noticed then that there were no straps on her shoulder when there should have been. The knowledge alone of her nudity was enough to make his body tingle.

"You aren't wearing clothes are you?" He whispered as he took a step back.

'_Damn those senses of his! He would be able to see in this light.' _She let the sheet slide off her as she moved to get out of the bed.

His eyes were closed and ever muscle in his body had tightened up. He was trying his best to stay calm, but he was failing. The closer she got the farther he tried to move away from her. He jumped when his butt hit the end of her desk. She tried to reach out to him when she was sure that he could not escape her. She attempted to touch the side of his face, but he managed to dodge her hand.

"Don't tease me like this, Kagome. I can't do anything to stop it once it starts."

Her voice came out soft and very controlled. It was as if she was talking to a child, "I am not teasing you, Inuyasha. Let me touch you. I promise I'm not going to tease you." She placed her hands on his chest. It made him take a deep breath as if it hurt. Her hands slowly moved upward until they found his ears. She began to gently rub them.

He hands latched on to the side of the desk. His voice came out raspy, "You said that you were not going to tease."

He was starting to shake. He opened his eyes and waited for her to say something. Those eyes were begging her to say something…anything. She pushed her body against his. His arms flew around her back.

"If you do not stop that…" his voice was still low, but he was clinching his teeth.

She was somewhat afraid. However, she was not going to let it stop her.

"You don't get it do you? Make love to me, Inuyasha. I want you to stop fighting your youkai."

"You're afraid. I can tell."

"It's my first time, of course, I am afraid."

She stood on tip toe and moved his hair back. She started kissing his neck while one hand continued to play with his ear. The power of his youkai pushed into her body and Kagome opened her mind and soul to meet it. Her power surrounded Inuyasha, causing him to drop the sword. The sensation had nearly knocked him to his knees. Luckily the desk had made it possible to remain standing.

"What are you doing to me?" The question had been fallowed by several other small sounds.

"What you have wanted me to do for months. Now shut up and kiss me."

He pushed him self off the desk, and did as she had commanded him. With her help, he was able to make it to the bed without falling over.

"Wait, wait," he panted as he pushed her back. "I need to take these off." He pulled at the shorts.

As he fumbled with the shorts Kagome settled onto the bed. Just as Inuyasha had finally regained his ability to stand on his own, she grad his hand and pulled him forward. He ended up on top of her with his legs dangling off the bed. It took some effort, but they managed to scramble into the middle of the bed before he ended up on the floor.

The moment his hips settled between her thighs, the miko and youkai powers began to melt into each other. It was as if youkai and miko were making love for them. They were surrounded by warmth and everything had become calm.


	15. Never Tear Us Apart

_All that Time Allows_

By Mishi

Chapter 15

Never Tear Us Apart

The morning of the day before the wedding Inuyasha, adorned his old red kimono and Tetsusaiga at his side, was sent to gather up the others. To insure that everyone would be waiting for Inuyasha, Kagome had sent Miroku home with a calendar and battery operated clock. If he had been keeping track, it would be a quick chore.

Kagome stood at the side of the well as an anxious Souta waited beside her. There was so much that she wanted to show everyone during this trip to her time. She wondered if they would take to things as quickly as Inuyasha had. She had brought a magazine back once to show them. Inuyasha did had not been to interested, but Miroku and Sango had been amazed. If they had been so amazed by a simple magazine, she could not wait to see how they would react to seeing a movie.

"Does Shippo have to go with you?" Souta asked.

"He can stay with you if he wants." She peeked over the edge of the well, "What is taking them so long? I hope that Miroku and Sango did not forget. Inuyasha will be grumpy if he has to walk to the village to get them."

Seconds later a blinding light hit her eyes, causing her to move back a few steps to recover here sight. She could hear the echoing voices of Inuyasha and Kaede.

"Grrrr…why do you always land on my back?"

"Why haven't you learned to respect your elders? It's a great mystery, Inuyasha."

Kaede said her hello's and went on to take her place under Goshinboku. Inuyasha explained that Myouga had caused the hold up. Miroku had informed him that they were getting married. The old flee was "crushed" by the fact he had to hear about it from Miroku. Inuyasha had decided to leave him with the other since he was still pouting.

The second trip had taken no time at all. Shippo was luck to get the chance to hug Kagome before Myouga flew onto Kagome's nose.

"Ouch!" Her hand flew at her nose, "What are you doing? You have never done that to me before."

The old flee instantly sprang back into shape and stood up in her hand. "I am your humble servant, Kagome-sama."

"You show me that by biting my nose?"

He ignored her question, which was not surprise to everyone watching. He was bouncing up and down in her hand as he pretended to cry. "Kagome-sama, how could you forget to tell me your plans for today? I can under stand my young lord's neglect in such matters but you…"

"I am sorry, Myouga-jiji."

"There are many things we must discuss now that you are mated to Inuyasha. I must have some details about your physical relationship," he insisted.

Inuyasha's face went red as a small vain became visible on the side of his forehead. Without warning he scooped Myouga up in one hand and whacked him with the other. It had been more then enough to help Shippo and Souta to decide to run off and play tag. Sango was also having the impulse to leave, but she did not know how to make her escape.

"Pervert, even Miroku knows not to ask about that!"

"Inuyasha-sama, you misunderstand me! I have information that is very important for your future. As embarrassing as it is, you must talk to me at some point about sex with your mate."

"Feh, I know all I need to know about it. I am going to get Miroku."

He dove into the well. Kagome was left with Sango to do the best she could to avoid the sex talk with Myouga. If she didn't want to have this talk with her mom, she really did not want to have it with Myouga! It took all her strength to keep from jumping in the well after Inuyasha.

Once again, he was stood on the bottom of the well in his own time. He was about to make his way up the side when his nose caught her scent. _Kikyou_ _is here? _He hurried up the side to find her waiting for him. Here eyes were intently fixed on the well as he climbed out and on to the grass.

Kikyou was stand between the well and the sacred tree. Just over her shoulder, he could see Kirara. The giant cat was had been surrounded by some sort of barrier. Behind Kirara was Miroku. He was bound to the sacred tree by Kikyou's soul catchers.

"Are you alive Miroku?"

"Yes," he yelled as loudly as he could. It was getting harder for him to breathe. Miroku was trying his best to work up the strength to fight, but the lack of air was making it hard enough to stay conscious.

"Kikyou, why?" Inuyasha asked as he tried to put some distance between them. He also wanted to get away from the well, so she could not do anything that might damage it.

"What are you doing Inuyasha? You have been in her world for a long time." She took a step forward. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, "Your aura has changed. Your youkai is calm now. She couldn't have done this."

His mouth had gone dry, which made his voice very flat. "She is my wife…she used her love to tame my youkai. She healed it." As true as it was, it still sounded strange to him.

Kikyou's eyes fill with rage. Her hands curled into fists at her side, yet her voice was very controlled. It was so devoid of emotion that it made her all the more frightening. "Wife? Was I that easily forgotten? She so easily replaced me in your heart?"

He was about to speak, but she jumped forward and slashed at him with her knife. She was so close when it happened that it knocked him off balance. As he fell back he could feel the spell take control of his limbs. He could not move or speak. She had managed to do this to him before, but it had not been so noticeable to him at the time. This time he had time to focus his mind. He somehow retained control of his mind, regardless of what hold she had over his body.

Miroku struggled to break free. He was not sure if he would be free in time to help, but he was determined to try as long as he had the strength to move. Kikyou was already holding Inuyasha in her arms. Miroku could feel the ground shaking beneath his feet. The ground beneath Kikyou and Inuyasha was starting to break up.

Kikyou noticed that Miroku was about to break free of her soul catchers. She tried to bring the tree down on him as she had once tried on Kagome. That time she had cut the tree in half with her power, but Goshinboku was too strong for her. When the tree would not break her soul catchers tighten their grip on him.

"Very well…you will be crushed to death." Kikyou said as she returned her attention to Inuyasha.

Light was all around him as his mind pleaded with his body to run away. He thought of Kagome in her white dress. '_I don't want to leave you. I love you, Kagome.'_

Kagome's mind was elsewhere as Myouga rambled on and on. There was a feeling of something suffocating and final about the air around her. The part of her power that was from Inuyasha's youkai wanted desperately to fight against this thing she was feeling. Her mind told her that she could not move, and she wanted so desperately to do so.

"They have been gone to long…" Sango was starting to pace back and forth along the side of the well.

"Kagome-sama, is something wrong?" Myouga asked. He had been growing increasingly disturbed by the changes in her expression.

Sango had not looked at Kagome until Myouga's words had distracted her from her thoughts. The look on Kagome's face had only increased the fear that was steadily growing inside her.

"I don't know…be quite and let me concentrate." She set Myouga down on the edge of the well to make sure she could still move. "What is this? This has to be Inuyasha."

She forced herself to give into the youkai so that she could understand what it wanted to fight against. It had been faint, but the youkai had allowed Kagome to feel Inuyasha reaching out to her from across time. She realized then that he was feeling defeated. He was giving up.

"NO!" she screamed as she scrambled to grab the bow and arrows she kept in the corner of the small hut. "I have to go to Inuyasha. He's dying!"

She had jumped into the well before Sango could say a word. Sango had tried to jump in after her, only to be left staring in horror at the bottom of the well. '_I'm trapped here! I can't do anything to help them.' _ She couldn't move when the thought of Miroku dying sunk into her mind. '_If Inuyasha is dying...?_ _No, no, no…Please be safe Miroku. Don't leave me. You don't have permission to leave me.' _She covered her face and started to cry.

Kikyou screamed when Kagome's arrow hit her left shoulder. The spell was broken, leaving Inuyasha's body was free to move. He had just enough awareness to crawl way from her.

"I am growing tired of you." Kikyou yelled just before a second arrow hit the same shoulder.

"And you plan on doing what about it?" Kagome moved closer to Inuyasha without taking her aim off Kikyou. She had another arrow pointed and ready to go. "Since you can't keep you hands off my man, I think I just might take that arm off."

"No, Kagome," Inuyasha was using the well to help him climb to his feet.

She heard him, but kept her attention on Kikyou. "Release, Miroku!"

Kikyou laughed at her. "You do not order me around little girl."

"Do it, or I send you to hell right now." Kagome moved her aim from Kikyou's shoulder to Kikyou's head.

Miroku's body slid to the ground and toppled over. Inuyasha trusted Kagome not to kill Kikyou as he ran to Miroku's side. Miroku's body was very still, but Inuyasha could hear his breathing. He picked the monk up and put him over his shoulder as gently as he could manage. "He's alive," he cried as he walked towards the women.

"You need to remember what I am about to tell you, Kikyou. Inuyasha may believe that he owes you his life, but I owe you nothing. You have never showed any concern for my life, or anyone else's." She was starting to shake as she spoke. Her voice was getting louder as she continued, "You've hurt Inuyasha so many times, and I cannot forgive you any of it. The next time you try to take him from me, I'll kill you myself. You can go to hell if you like, but you aren't taking him with you!"

Kikyou knew that Kagome was not bluffing. As her eyes darted back and forth between them, Kikyou could see that their auras were the same now. What they had received from each other had made them both radiate with a power that she could not match. She would have to wait until she could catch him alone again. Kagome was far too strong with the youkai power for Kikyou to be any sort of a match for her.

Kikyou called out to her soul catchers, and they began wrapping themselves around her. As they lifted her into the sky Kikyou tried to get the last word. "We will see what fate brings to us in the end, but I will not be easy on you in the future. Inuyasha is mine and you will not stop me when the time comes."

Kagome let her eyes and aim fallowed Kikyou until she drifted completely from sight. Behind her, Inuyasha stood quietly waiting with Miroku. She waited for him to jump into the well, and fallowed him. She could fell his anger and confusion. She had broken her promise and she would have to apologize to him later. Right now they had to make sure that Miroku was going to be alright.

Sango was fighting to regain her control as Inuyasha carried Miroku's limp body into the house. They settled him down on the living room floor. Mama and Kaede instantly took over. Noticing that he was regaining consciousness, mama moved back so that Sango could sit on her knees beside him. He looked up at her as she bent over him. He lifted his hand to touch her face and groaned as he did it.

"Don't stain yourself," She warned as she held his hand against her cheek, "Are you in a great deal of pain?"

"No, I am just soar. It feels so wonderful to be able to breathe. I'll be fine if I can get up and move around."

"I thought that you had left me to be alone again. What happened?"

He leaned against Sango as he looked into her eyes. "I could not risk breaking my attention from the prayer. I did not know if it would damage you if I stopped. It seems silly, but I was not willing to take the chance that I would loose you somehow." He broke there gaze to look at Inuyasha. "She had to be using a spell to keep us from knowing that she was there."

"It does not matter. You are alive. We know now that Kikyou will stop at nothing to destroy Inuyasha," Sango stated bitterly.

"The tree saved my life. I know why the shrine was built here. Kikyou tried to bring the tree down on me. I felt it move, but it would not break."

"Goshinboku, our guardian," Kagome said as she buried her face in Inuyasha's chest.

"Houshi-sama, maybe you should set down," Mama protested. "Inuyasha…Kagome…Why don't you both get some clothes for Miroku and Sango? I will get what I have for Kaede, and see to getting everyone into the bath."

Inuyasha nodded and instantly headed for their room. Kagome fallowed from a few feet behind him. She could feel the tension building anew within him, and it told her that he would expect to talk when they reached the privacy of the bedroom.

Inuyasha remained silent as he looked at the clothes in his side of the closet. After settling on a tee shirt and pair of jeans for Miroku, he picked out the same combination for himself. Inuyasha had no doubts that the tee shirt would fit fine, but he was not sure if Miroku would like the jeans. He had not liked them at first either. They had been too restrictive. Buying them a size too big had helped, but the tightness of the fabric still gave him trouble from time to time. With any luck the jeans would be baggy enough that size would not be an issue for Miroku.

Without looking at her, he set the clothes on the bed and set to the task of undressing in silence. She watched him as he slipped out of the top halves of the kimono. Normally seeing him undress would have made her very happy, but the look on his face was too distant for her to enjoy the show. It was like she was not even in the room.

Before he could remove the pants, she found herself looking in her closet. It did not take any time at all for her to find the right dress for Sango. She turned to see that Inuyasha had already put on his jeans, and he was about to put on the tee shirt.

"You have to know that I can feel how upset you are. Why are you being so quite? You should have had a soar throat from yelling by now. I would rather you yell then ignore me."

He slowly turned to face her. He took a step towards her then stopped. "You can read my heart and my soul, but you can't read my mind?"

She blinked her eyes at the question. "No, I guess I can't."

"I'm not ignoring you. I was just thinking about what happened with Kikyou."

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to break my promise, but I couldn't loose you." Her voice became very soft, "Not now…not ever."

"I know. I should have thought more about this before now, but I did not want to. Kagome, I don't want to be lost. It is more important then anything that I kill Naraku now. It is the only way to settle things with Kikyou. I can't give her my life, because it does not belong to me anymore. My life is yours, and only yours."


	16. On My Wedding Day

_All that Time Allows_

By Mishi

Chapter 16

On My Wedding Day

Kagome's three classmates set together in a small group awaiting the happy couple to appear. The wedding had to be one of the biggest scandals that girls had ever heard of. The mixtures of traditions seemed to be the least of it. Inuyasha and is family were so strange and mysterious.

"Have you seen his older brother? His is name is Miroku," Erri said as she scanned the crowd. "There…he is standing with his wife Sango."

"He is almost as cute as Inuyasha," Ayumi said with a far off look in her eyes.

"Why would they want to do this at night, and out doors?" Yuka asked, "They should've had it inside the temple."

"Did she even think about what this would do to her reputation at school?" Erri whispered as she moved in closer to Yuka's ear.

"Yeah," Yuka agreed. "She went through all that trouble to get into a good school…now she's messing it up."

"From what I have been able to dig up, Inuyasha's parents are dead. So his brother and sister are doing the sake ceremony." Erri.

"Why are they having the sake ceremony anyway? They're wearing western clothing. They're exchanging rings. This is just odd," Yuka complained. "Speaking of odd, does anyone even know his family name?"

"Miroku said they met under this tree," Ayumi was coming back from her trip to the clouds.

"You talked to them?" Erri asked in amazement.

"Yeah, he's really sweet," Ayumi announced happily. "Sango's nice too. She told me that Kagome is her best friend."

Erri and Yuka exchanged looks for a brief moment before setting back quietly in their seat.

Ayumi was confused by the guester, "Did I say something wrong?"

"Are you ready to do this Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. They were standing in the kitchen staring at the back doors.

"I think so," he answered nervously. His white shirt was made of the same satin material as her dress. The brightness of the white made his face glow within the frame of his long black hair. The black dress pants were tighter then he liked, but it was the shoes that were driving him crazy. They were made of some black shinny material that he kept forgetting the name of.

Souta was standing just outside the door with Shippo. They were waiting for the ready sign from Kagome. She looked at Shippo for a moment. So far no one was asking about his tail and feet. '_His new pants are hiding his feet really well. How_ _could anyone over look the tail?'_ Mama had to make a special hole for it in the back of the pants. '_My anime excuse must have worked too well. Or else, things are so strange that people have just given up on explaining stuff.'_

"Oh well, lets go Inuyasha," she gave Souta a small wave. He motion for Kaede to announce that the couple would soon be coming out. They would be walking down a small path that led straight to the shrine beneath the sacred tree.

Inuyasha took a deep breath as they walked out the kitchen door. Kaede stood before the alter waiting as they walked down the small path together. There was a table set on each side of tree. Miroku sat with Sango on the left of the tree, while Mama and Grandpa were on the right. Two small pillows where sat before the alter for Kagome and Inuyasha to set on.

Kagome and Inuyasha bowed to God before Kaede handed Inuyasha the marriage license to sign, and pass on to Kagome. Grandpa had managed to get a fake, yet convincing, copy of a marriage license from an old friend. A professional would know the difference, but to the average person it would look like the real thing.

After signing the fake license, they knelt down onto the pillows as Kaede said several prayers. Kagome was sure she was going to jump out of her skin. She set there watching her hands as they rested on her knees. She blinked when Inuyasha slide one finger under her right hand. It was more than enough to get her to take his hand. When she looked up to meet his eyes, he had one of the goofiest smiles she had ever. She couldn't help but melt when she saw it.

Neither of them had been ready when Kaede motioned for them to light the incense. Several awkward moments passed before they were able to fight back their fear of moving. When the incense had been lighted, Shippo hopped up with a large bouquet of flowers for Kagome to place on the tiny alter. There was a small mummer of voices from those who had just taken notice to his tail. In a spontaneous effort to play it off as a prank, Shippo pulled a small set of fake ears from his pocket. He placed them on his head and took a bow.

Kagome was about to have a heart attack, but had been saved by several giggles from those in the crowd. Luckily, no one had cared to view it as anything more than a childish prank. Shippo kept the ears on as he hopped back to his seat. However, Kagome couldn't move. It took the feel of Inuyasha's hand in hers to pull her attention way from the crowd. It helped her to recover just enough for him to lead her back to the pillows. Kagome kept a firm hold on his hand as Kaede continued on with the prayers.

At last it was time for the sake ceremony. Inuyasha gave a sigh of relief as Kaede handed Kagome a small bowl of sake. This was they beginning of the "home stretch" as Souta had called it. The wedding was almost over, which meant that they could finally relax.

Kagome took a sip from the bowl before she passed it to Inuyasha, who returned it to Kaede. Kaede then made sure the dish was passed on for each of the family members to drink from. This was repeated with two more bowls. After all three bowls of sake had been passed between the family members; Souta came forward to present Kagome and Inuyasha with their rings. The rings had been tied to a tiny white pillow that Sango had made. The design had been taken from one of Kagome's wedding magazines. Mama had originally bought the supplies to make the pillow herself, but she had been more than happy to let Sango have the task.

The rings them selves had been two simple silver bands. Silver had been chosen for its durability. The rings also had to be small and manageable. The last thing they both needed was a ring that might get caught on their clothes as they reached for a weapon.

Inuyasha was learning quickly how well his wife could tight a knot. It took him much longer than it should have to wrestle the rings free from the pillow. The experience had made him so flustered that he handed Kagome the wrong hand when it came time for her to put the ring on his finger. By time she realized the mistake it was too late. The ring was on his right hand. It wasn't coming off, regardless of how she tried.

"This would happen to us," she giggled nervously as she pulled at the ring.

"Leave it. We can worry about it later," he whispered.

When she ignored him, he took his free hand to pull her forward. In shock she looked up at him. His lips were on hers before she could stop him. She was surrounded by warmth as an overwhelming sense of calm poured over her.

Kaede had been the first to start laughing. Inuyasha broke the kiss and looked over his shoulder at her. "Please tell me that we are married now," he begged as the old woman laughed even harder.

"Oh, go ahead Inuyasha. The majority of the wedding hasn't fallowed the plan anyway!" Grandpa exclaimed. He could not help but laugh along with Kaede.

"Do you think we stayed long enough at the party," Inuyasha asked as he closed the bedroom door.

"Most of the guest had left. If anyone thinks we are rude…too bad. With everything else that has happened, I don't think that this will make one bit of difference!"

He stood leaning against the door for a long moment. He looked like he was about to say something, but stopped before the words could come out of his mouth. A smile appeared on his face as he looked down at the floor.

"What are you smiling at Inuyasha?"

"I was just thinking that this is the first time in my life that I have enjoyed being human. I didn't like having everyone watching us. But at the same time…They weren't staring because I was a youkai. They didn't see an outsider. They saw a man getting married."

He was amazing to behold when he let him self be happy. She had to touch him. She pressed her body against his. He let her unbutton his shirt. She was about to pull the remainder of if out of his pants when he grabbed her wrists.

"Are you sure that we're not going to be interrupted?"

"Trust me Inuyasha, this is the one time that people will leave us completely to ourselves. Besides, everyone thinks we are on our way to a hotel. No one will come looking of us tonight."

"Really?" He gave her a wicked little grin as he backed her towards the bed, "I can do anything that I want to you since you are my wife…is that right?"

They stopped moving when her legs hit the side of the bed. She worked on taking off his shirt as they kissed. Coming way from the kiss, he reached down to pull her dress up. Sinking down on his knees he placed his hands on her legs and slowly started moving them upward. His hands found a thin strap on each hip. They seemed to have knots in them.

"What is that? Where is the cloth? You are wearing something under here aren't you?"

She smiled as he looked up with puzzled eyes. "That is so you don't have to work so hard at getting me undressed. I thought the dress would be hard enough work for you tonight. Just pull the knots loose."

He did as instructed. He pulled both strings at the same time and let go. Her panties fell to the floor, and he looked up at her with a very pleased look on his face.

"Do you think you can get the dress off, or would you like me to take it off?" She asked. She was twisting the top part of her body back and forth like a little girl trying to play innocent.

The look on his face was far from innocent. She couldn't help but notice that he looked more seductive in his human form. Oddly enough, his dark hair and eyes made him look more like a predator than his fangs and claws.

Suddenly the bottom of the dress was up to her waist. He was holding it tightly against her back so that it was out of his way. He bent in close to the small patch of hair between her legs and forced her hips forward. He pressed his tong in to the opening for only a moment. "No clothes would be a good now."

She took that as her answer. When he let go of the dress, she started taking it off on her own. Before long, all clothes were off and they were both on the bed. She almost screamed when he flipped her off her back and onto his stomach.

"I want to try something that Miroku told me about."

"Please don't tell me that he is giving you details about him and Sango," Kagome looked at him is disbelief.

"He is a pervert."

"That doesn't mean that you told him anything ab…"

"He's the pervert, not me!" He rolled his eyes at her and pulled her down to lay against his chest, "Stop thinking and let me inside you."

She had to move around a bit, but once he was inside of her, his talk with Miroku was forgotten. His hands were on her hips. He was using them to help her move. His hips were also working beneath her. She could've stopped at any time and let him do it on his own, but she didn't want to.

Kagome's breathing was deep, and coming out in small sighs. Inuyasha didn't want to take his eyes off her. Her hands were resting on his stomach to give her leverage, but they were far enough apart that he could still see want he wanted too. She seemed to be lifting herself almost to the point that he could slip out of her. Her mouth was open and she was moaning. She was moving faster and faster until she couldn't stand anymore. She let out a high pitched moan and collapsed on top of him.

"Huh? You stopped. What about me!" He bounced beneath her.

It made her laugh and set back up, "Ok, but I'm wobbly after that."

"Yes, my turn!" he teased as the pulled her down and rolled her on to her back.

"Will you stop being silly."

"I can do that," he said with a smile.

Without another word he was moving against her. Kissing him left her buried in the endless strands of his dark hair. Without warning he set up on his legs and pulled her up. His arm went around her body. She had not choice but to clung to his shoulders. She had to place the top sides of her feet on his thighs for balance. This forced her legs wide as he bounced her body against his. She was about to cum for the second time, when she heard him cry out.

"Kagome, I have to lie down," Inuyasha mumbled without removing his face from her chest. He was exhausted as released her and moved to his side of the bed. He was panting as he pulled her down to rest next to him.

She waited for him to speak for a long moment. For the first time during the evening she had realized that there was no energy between them. His youkai was completely sealed away. She had been sure that she would at least retain some of the youkai during the new moon, but she had not. She couldn't feel what he was feeling. It was very unnerving to her.

"Inuyasha, your youkai power is gone. I can't feel you."

"I know," he said softly. "I noticed it after the sun went down."

"But you knew what I was feeling most of the night. You calmed me down several times."

"I don't need the youkai to know you that well. I'm better at reading your emotions than you realize." He let himself laugh at her, "it is not like you are the model of calm tonight."

"Thanks," she hit him and propped herself up to look at him.

"Kagome, I feel so strange right now."

"Are you ok?" She started rubbing his chest.

"That's not what I mean. Everything that I have done tonight as a human…them looking at me and making love to you…I finally know what it's like to be human. I've finally found something I like about being human." He looked down at the rosary around his neck. "This has been the only reminder that I am not human."

"I'm sorry. I wish I knew how to take it off." Kagome explained as she looked at the beads, "I have wondered about taking it off. I just can't think of how to do it. I was planning to ask Kaede about it when we returned."

"It might be best if you don't," he admitted, "You might need to use it. You know how I can get. You might have to sit me back into reality."

"Are you sure about that?" she asked in disbelief.

"Let's not think about this anymore tonight," he insisted as he rolled her on to her back. "I am only human one night a month, and I don't want to waste this."

"Again?"

"We're going to try really hard to do this a lot aren't we?" He asked in a soft voice that she could barely hear.

"Oh yes, even if we have to spend a lot of time in the bushes."

Note: You can read the continuation of this plotline in my next story, "Brief Moments."


End file.
